Too Lost In You
by RUMad
Summary: The sequel to Unrecognised. Whilst Celebrating on their wedding day, the pairs mind's drift away to recent memories building up to the big day. Also some of their story after their wedding day. Some fluff and a little drama too!
1. Big Questions

**AN: so here it is the beginning of the sequel to Unrecognised; it won't be as long as the first one and it's kinda of mostly; just sappy scenes**

** Erm… it might be a bit difficult and most definitely annoying to read this; the 'present' time is set on their wedding day for the first many chapters with loads of flashbacks (the characters memories) of things missed out, then the last couple will be set after it… hope you stick around for this one :)**

**AN2: Erm, I originally planned to write the whole thing before I posted the first chapter, that way I could update once a day, but that hasn't happened so: I can't promise when the next update will be**

**Disclaimer: yeah i own nothing...**

**Posted: 24/10/11**

Big Questions

Flashback:

"Happy anniversary" Rachel muttered to the sleepy blonde next to her as she stirred. She was laying on her side, the sheet pulled up over both of their bodies, up to their necks. Quinn opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Rachel was wide awake, watching her. "Can you believe a year ago today we got together?"

They had a system in their house. The children were to never enter the adult's bedroom without knocking and waiting first. And if Remi was on the floor outside the door, they were to not disturb, and only knock on the door if it was an emergency. So far the system was proving successful.

"What after I dragged you from the Christmas office party" the blonde smiled, letting her eyes drift closed again "Technically that wasn't the start of our relationship though"

"Oh, I suppose in the January then, when we started that affair, would that be our anniversary?"

"Well" Quinn opened her eyes again and turned herself properly onto her side "We didn't really have a real relationship until just before my divorce was finalised"

"April? You think that was the start of our relationship?"

"Uh-huh" The blonde replied with a yawn and let her eyes drift closed again.

"I don't think I can wait that long"

"What to celebrate our anniversary?"

"No"

"Then what" Quinn asked, her eyes still closed. Rachel didn't answer; instead she felt cool air hit her shoulders and neck as the sheet was moved and she heard the brunette shift next to her "Rach?" still no answer, "Rachel?" this time she opened one eye; she saw the brunette propped up on one elbow, holding a little black snap open box; open, a white gold band with a generous diamond sat in the middle. "Rachel?" Quinn asked in a more serious and awake tone. She sat up clutching the sheet to the front of her body.

The brunette did the same, she sat facing the woman she loved and held the little box open in one hand and took one of Quinn's with the other. "There's a lot I could say, and believe me I've been thinking about how to do this and what to say for a couple of weeks now. I was going to wait until tonight but I couldn't hold back any longer. There're so many reasons I could give, but I kind of hope to save them for my vows, if I get the answer I'm hoping for" she smiled so brightly that her eyes smiled too. Quinn was hanging on to every word and the brunette hadn't even started yet "To put it simply; I love you, so much that sometimes it hurts, in a good way. I promise I will always love and support you and the children, I want to grow old with you, and see them grow older too; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you want that too. This proposal isn't just me asking you to marry me, it's me asking you to allow me to become a real member of this family. So Quinn; Will you marry me?" she finished with a hopeful yet cheeky grin

Quinn's eyes were still attached to the ring, she suddenly bought herself back to the room and looked up at Rachel still in an unreadable shock, slowly the corner's of her mouth turned up in a smile "Yes" she finally blinked "Yes" she said again, a little louder and more confident, before using her free hand to pull Rachel by the back of the neck closer to her. Their lips met with a little more force than usual, the brunette was disappointed as the contact was quickly lost "I'll marry you" she nodded frantically.

Rachel, grinning like a fool, plucked the ring from the box and slid it delicately onto Quinn's left ring finger.

End Flashback

"Rachel?" Kurt's voice bought her back to the present time "We're going to need to take our places in a minute"

"Yeah, I'm nearly ready" she looked in the full length mirror to check her attire

"Any last minute nerves?" he asked stepping up behind her and brushing her shoulders

"Yep" she answered shortly, he chuckled lightly at her response.

"But why momma Rae, I'll be up there with you, just like we practiced" the small boy dressed similarly to his (now legally labelled) step mother, stepped up next to her and slipped his small hand into hers

"I know little guy, I feel very lucky to have you and Uncle Kurt stand by my side today" she smiled down at the boy with the light brown hair. They'd grown increasingly closer since the beginning of the engagement, particularly after an incident that had happened last January.

Flashback

"Excuse me; Miss Fabray, Miss Bryant. Sorry to disturb but you've got a call for you on line 2; its Logan's school"

Rachel and Quinn looked to the door of their shared office when their shared assistant, entered urgently to let them know of the phone call and then left again.

Rachel looked across the room to the desk opposite, she noticed Quinn's worry; to get a phone call from either of the children's schools was highly irregular.

"I'm sure its nothing" she capped the pen she was using and left her desk, approaching her fiancée's as she nodded and then put the call on speaker

"Hello, Miss Fabray speaking, how can I help you?"

"Miss Fabray" the male voice rattled down the phone line "This is Principal Wright, from Logan's school, there's been an incident between him and another boy, we'd like you to come to the school so we can talk about this with him"

"O-of course I'll be there right away" she started to gather her coat and bag when she stopped and turned to Rachel "Wait I can't leave I've got that meeting with the Dawson's for their business. I have to be their specifically and I've already had to move the meeting"

"It's okay, I'll go to the school" Rachel said calmly

"But this is a big deal; neither of them have been in trouble before"

"Don't worry. I'll let you know everything that happens" she smiled reassuringly "Principle Wright? I'm Rachel Bryant, Logan's step mother; I'll be at the school soon"

"Okay Miss Bryant, we shall speak shortly" the phone line was cut off and Rachel went back to her side of the office to collect her keys and coat

"Don't worry Quinn" she said again when she saw the blonde was still worrying "I'm sure he's fine" she nodded as she spoke to reassure her fiancée

"But this isn't like him… 'an incident with another boy' what does that mean? Do you think he got into a fight?"

Rachel didn't like to think of Logan so vulnerable, he was small for his size and she worried that others might pick on him for it. "I-I don't know" she answered weakly "I hope not… I'm sure he's fine" she stepped back over to Quinn and knelt next to the woman "Look, it's the end of the day so I can take him away, and then pick up Alyssa and we can go home. As soon as your meeting is over come home yeah? Then we can all talk about whatever it is that I'm about to go find out about now. Okay?"

"Yes" Quinn answered quietly

"Hey" Rachel bought Quinn's face up by hooking a finger under her chin "It can't be anything really bad, or the phone call would have been more urgent" she dropped a kiss softly to Quinn's lips "I'll see you later"

"See you later" Quinn hinted a smile

Rachel stood up and left, she quickly said "Love you" as she closed the door behind her

"Love you" Quinn called back millimetres before the door was completely shut

.

Rachel took a deep breath as she stood at the reception desk of Logan's school. Once she explained why she was there she was directed down one of the corridors

As she nervously rounded the corner she saw Logan, his hands in his lap, his head down and his feet swinging freely underneath the chair that was too big for him; while he waited outside the principal's office.

"Hey Logan" she greeted him softly. He instantly looked up and smiled at her. She was instantly relieved to see the boy with the light brown hair didn't look harmed, she crouched down to his level "Are you okay?"

He nodded, he was about to open his mouth to speak when the door next to them opened, a tall big boned man and what was very obviously his son walked out, a snivelling excuse of a man following them out "…and I can assure you the issue will be properly resolved"

"Good" the tall intimidating ape of a man said gruffly, he looked down at Logan with a frightening glare, Rachel looked at him with disgust as she protectively put a hand on Logan's shoulder. The boy following his father also glared at Logan then glanced at Rachel. The brunette woman immediately noticed the skin round the bigger boy's eye was red and had started swelling

"Miss Bryant, Logan, if you'd like to step this way"

Rachel stood up and took Logan's hand, leading him into the principals office, they each took a seat in front of the large dark oak desk

"Now Logan" the snivelling man in charge started "We don't tolerate that kind of behaviour in this school"

"Care to explain to me what actually happened?" Rachel asked, wondering if there was an actual reason he needed to see her; or was she just there so he felt he was being fair when he scolded the small boy

"Of course; Logan and the other young man you saw a moment ago had a disagreement; which turned violent when Logan decided to punch his class mate; I feel a suitable punishment would be suspension-"

"Pfft" Rachel interrupted when she failed to stifle her laughter "I'm sorry but are you kidding me" a smile was present on her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "They're in kindergarten, boys fight, you just have to keep them apart"

The 'principal' sitting across from her didn't even know what to say, he looked like he'd already been told what he should do and was now confused as he was given more instructions by a parent

"Did that other guy tell you Logan needed to be punished like that?"

"W-well-"

"Because I think that's ridiculous. My self and Logan's mother will discipline him in a way we seem fit" she saw him sink into his seat out of the corner of her eye "and he'll know not to do this again" she stood up and offered her hand forward for a polite handshake before the man could say anymore "thank you for your time Principal Wright" he shook her hand weakly and wordlessly, before she took Logan away.

They got through the rush of children to the building exit. The final bell had gone and the parents were there to pick up their children. She didn't say anything to the nervous boy until she was helping buckle him into his car seat

"So" she started, adjusting one of the straps on his car seat "I saw that boys eye, did you do that?"

"Yes" he said sadly, waiting for her to scold him

She just started laughing lightly, he looked up at her with a confused expression "Way to go little guy, did you see the size of him compared to you" he started smiling, she knew it was wrong for her to praise him but she was mainly relieved that it wasn't him who'd got hurt "What did he say for you to punch him?"

"Oh" he was quiet again, worrying Rachel "He said a bad word, I know it's a bad word because I asked Aunt Brittany and she told me it was"

"What did he say Logan?" she furrowed her brow

"H-He called you and mummy stupid dykes" he muttered but she heard him loud and clear

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yeah" he murmured looking away

"Hey Rachel" Rachel was broken from her blood boiling thoughts (and hint of pride for Logan standing up for his family like that) and turned in time to catch Alyssa running into her for a hug

"Hey Ally, how was your day?"

"Better than normal" she smiled

"That's good" Rachel said, while opening the front passenger door for Alyssa to get in

Once both children where safely inside the car Rachel walked round to get into the drivers seat when she glanced across the small courtyard in front of the school, she saw the man with his son from earlier

"I'll be right back" she said to Ally and Logan before closing the door again and marching towards her target "Excuse me" she made her presence known

"Yeah what do you want, oh its you from earlier the woman with the little twerp who thought he could punch my son"

"I would like to point out that while my step son may have used physical violence yours used an offensive term"

"What did you say son?"

"I just told the midget that his mommies were stupid dykes" Rachel knew it was wrong but she'd never wanted to harm a child so much, it was the way he looked at her and the way he spat those words out. The short brunette woman just had to remind herself that Logan had already taken care of that

The intimidating man just laughed and praised his son, upsetting Rachel further "Oh so you're one of the rug munchers-"

That's it, Rachel didn't let another syllable leave that vile mans mouth (how could he say such things in the presence of children); she jammed her fist into his jugular and another to his lower abdomen winding him. He dropped to the floor and Rachel left without saying a word and not thinking of the consequences.

She quickly got in the car, and took the children straight home. The journey was completely silent until they got through the front door and Logan spoke "I'm sorry Momma Rae"

Her heart broke at the sound of his weak voice, she knelt down to his level "You didn't do anything wrong little guy, you stood up for the people you loved and I'm proud of you… but don't do it again okay" she finished with a smile

"Okay" he hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him securely and protectively "I'm gonna go play for a bit"

"Okay" she let go of him and watched him walk away "are you okay Ally?" she asked the girl sitting on the sofa

"Yeah… why did you hit that man?"

"He said some bad things" she tried to explain as she took a seat next to "I shouldn't have done that, you know?"

"Yeah I know" she smiled mischievously "Mummy's going to be upset with you"

"What am I going to be upset with?" The blonde woman asked as she walked through the front door

After a long explanation and an annoyed Quinn the house could settle. The adults tried to just be relived that Logan didn't get hurt. They did talk to him and made sure he understood that although they appreciated him standing up for them, next time he should just ignore them.

The following weeks were tense as Rachel expected to hear from the man she had injured but they never did, they also found out later on that the boy Logan had given a black eye transferred schools.

End Flashback

Rachel came back from her recent memories once again. Those events of that day hadn't been Rachel's proudest but she was glad that it had bought the family closer. It was after that day that she and Quinn applied so that Rachel could have official custody of Alyssa and Logan alongside their real mother (just in case there was any complications later on in life)

"We better get into place" Kurt spoke again "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Rachel gulped and exhaled slowly before turning away from the mirror and taking Logan's hand "Now or never right?"

**Soooo what do you think?**

**Reviews are encouraging :/**

**I've basically written it like this because I'm terrible at writing wedding stuff so the flash backs break it up and I can write scenes/events as one-shots :/**


	2. Wedding Attire

**AN: I forgot to say in the first chapter; all the flashbacks are in order**

**AN2: I'm no good with names so I've avoided using them in some places**

**AN3: thank you everyone for your reviews, favouriting and alerting this story already (I hope the rest of this can live up to expectations :/ ) oh and Tiva-Fiva -_- thanks for how you signed your review (sarcasm detected)**

**Posted: 26/10/11**

Wedding Attire

"I can't believe you gave her complete control of everything today" Kurt grumbled over Rachel's shoulder as she stood in front of their guests waiting for Quinn's grand entrance. He'd expressed his wishes from the beginning to design and make their wedding dresses; unfortunately he was later informed that only Quinn would be wearing a dress much to his disappointment

"Well Kurt, I love her and I wanted to make sure she had the wedding she wanted… I can imagine her last one wasn't exactly what she wanted" she muttered back, glancing at him over her shoulder before snapping her attention to the back of the room once again. She was incredibly anxious; despite how happy they were in their relationship Rachel was worried that something could still go wrong; every second she waited felt like ten, every minute felt like thirty… don't ask how Rachel figured that math out.

She wore a suit similar to the one she wore when she was Kurt's best 'man', but this was personalised to their wedding; Logan and Kurt were dressed similarly to her as brides maids (that term put Logan off so it became brides man's for her half of the wedding party)

Kurt had been assigned the jobs of wedding attire designer, of course designing Quinn's dress had been his favourite part. As he had this job it became Brittany and Santana's job to help Quinn with everything else. Rachel was just the bank in the end, she'd insisted on paying for the entire thing; she really just wanted to spoil her fiancée to a day she felt the blonde woman deserved. Rachel had saved a lot of money to got to university all those years ago and of course she never spent her savings on that, in fact she'd hardly touched her savings at all, once she got a job with Kurt she'd started adding to the savings account again, not completely sure why she wanted to.

She'd been saving since she could remember; most of her pocket money/allowance and money she received as gifts for birthdays and holidays had been added to the savings as well as money she'd earnt from summer jobs. It wasn't really that important but, it was to her; it was important that it was her own money she was spending on this day for the woman she loved.

She hadn't seen Quinn since the morning of the day before; their parents (despite the lack of their existence in their lives in recent years) had suggested they spent the night before the wedding apart. When their friends thought it was a good idea too they went along with it. But now thinking about it Rachel was regretting not spending that night with the only person she really wanted to be with. She didn't know it yet but Quinn felt exactly the same.

Rachel had spent the night at a hotel (where her fathers and adopted brother were staying), Quinn stayed at the apartment with Alyssa and Logan (of course) and her mother. Judy had dropped Logan off with Rachel to get ready earlier that morning.

Even though Rachel Berry had been one of the most confident people in her high school, the accident had changed that. Rachel Bryant may have been bad-ass in comparison but she wasn't always comfortable with who she was or what she looked like (one thing Rachel Berry had been partially conscious of was her appearance at least twice through her high school experience). But after the accident that insecurity resurfaced from time to time, especially in the way she dressed

Flashback: early February

"Rach?" Quinn disturb the sleepy silence while she sat cuddled into her fiancée's side one evening, watching the television

"Hmmm?" was the soft response she got

"I was talking about wedding dresses earlier with San and Britt… you know just getting an idea for our wedding" she sat up so she could talk to Rachel properly "And well I was wondering… since we've been together, here… I've never seen you wear a dress or skirt. What happened to the sinfully short skirts you used to wear in high school?" her tone became more mischievous when she finished with the question

"Erm, well I wasn't expecting that question" Rachel fidgeted in her seat so she wasn't slouched anymore "I hate to disappoint you but I don't have those skirts anymore now" she smiled shyly "and you're right I haven't worn anything like that in years… I know we've never actually spoken about it but after graduation, th-the accident, i-it…" the tone of their conversation changed dramatically

"It's okay" Quinn reassured her, taking both the brunettes hands in her own; Rachel and she had never actually spoken about that part of her past, so she let Rachel have all the time she needed.

"I'll spare you the details" She breathed "Santana told you what happened to me, and you've seen the scarring on my right leg"

"Yes" Quinn answered softly and ushered for Rachel to continue

"I needed a skin graft because of the open fracture, they took from my right thigh for it" she tried to say delicately while Quinn tried not to overact too much and make her fiancée feel uncomfortable.

"I had no idea; Santana told me the injuries but not in any great detail" she held Rachel's hands tighter

"I don't know how fast the other car was going but they obliterated mine…" she paused while suppressing the memory "… I think there were photo's of my car for the police records… and for the insurance companies, things like that. I'm glad you didn't see any of them"

"I know Santana can be a bitch but she has a heart, I don't think she would have let me see them if she had found them" She said softly, knowing her Latina friend cared

"Well with the scarring on my leg and other places on my body, I never feel comfortable wearing anything like that… it makes me feel exposed"

"You're beautiful Rachel, I don't see those scars, I just see you… they're so faint anyway" Quinn released one of her hands from Rachel's and cupped the woman's face "You don't have to feel that way, especially with me" she pressed a soft kiss to the brunettes lips "I love you"

"I love you too" was replied with a weak smile

"Thank you" Rachel looked at her curiously "it's just…" she smiled "I never even asked you about it and you talked to me in confidence"

The brunette just smiled and returned the kiss from before they then relaxed again, against each other and resumed their attention to whatever was playing on the television. Their hands were still linked as they played with each others fingers.

"So…" Quinn started again

"So?"

"So what does this mean about the wedding dress?"

"Ah… well-"

"Because; I'm imagining them to be traditional in length, I mean I don't want us wearing matching dresses but, well if its long then you wouldn't feel… exposed" she tried to put it gently

"It's not that simple for me, it doesn't matter how long the skirt of the dress is, or the sleeves, if it has them, I just feel like they can see me; they can see what makes me vulnerable"

"But you're not vulnerable Rachel; you're so strong and confident and you always stand up for the people you love… although I'm still upset with you for punching that man the other week" Rachel went to interrupt her "Even! If he was being 'highly offensive and inappropriate in such a public place'" she quoted the brunette "So you won't wear a dress?" Quinn wasn't annoyed, she just wanted some clarification

"I don't want to, no, not really" She answered with shy honesty

"What did you imagine you'd wear at your wedding?"

Rachel thought about if for a moment "…Well before… that day, when ever I thought about it I imagined a simple yet still beautiful dress… despite the personality you knew back then and the way I dressed back then, I never really wanted something too over the top, then after that day… I never even saw myself getting married to be honest. At first I was just in a low place in my life and then once Kurt found me I was just working on me, trying to be… 'normal' again, and even then I didn't think I'd ever find any one I'd want to be with this much; so what I planned on wearing on the big day was a thought that never occurred" she shrugged

Quinn couldn't help her curiosity "so back then, in high school, who did you see yourself marrying?"

"Well… are you sure you want my answer?" Quinn nodded encouragingly "It wasn't you"

"Oh" Quinn was a little disappointed

"Never in my wildest dreams did I see my self marrying my high school unrequited love, at first I thought I might be bi, but then I realised no, I'm just gay" she chuckled and Quinn's expression brightened as she settled against Rachel even closer. "I don't really know how I was thinking of when I planned my possible wedding… I remember how I confessed my sexual preference to my dads" she chuckled again, so lightly as if she was only speaking to her self

"What did you say?" Quinn snapped her fiancée's attention back to the present

"They thought I was obsessed with Finn, so they were disappointed when I turned down his 'proposal'"

"I thought you were obsessed with him, that another reason I gave you hell back then" Quinn said with guilt

"Hey, that's in the past now, I forgive you, I love you, lets move on, okay?"

"Okay" she smiled softly "So what did you say?"

"Oh, I told them it was never about Finn, it was the blonde cheerleader on his arm" (Even thought Quinn knew that part of Rachel's past from Kurt, she didn't know the word for word dialogue)

"You didn't" she smiled

"Yeah" she cringed "Probably not the best way to come out I guess"

"Well I feel a little honoured that I was the subject when you did" she kissed her quickly on the cheek "… do you ever think it sad that would could have been together back then and we missed out on so much together?"

Rachel pondered the question for a moment "No, no I don't think so"

"Really?"

"Well yeah, it might not have worked out for us. Everything could have been so different for each of us. If we had been together I might not have got into that accident and maybe I would have had my dream of Broadway, but how would that have worked for us… and you might not have had Ally and Logan… I think he way we met, the way our lives have gone so far and where they're heading is perfect for us, I wouldn't want it any other way"

"You always know just what to say" Quinn sighed resting her head on Rachel's shoulder as they resumed back to their comfortable silence.

End Flashback

Rachel looked around at the guests; they'd invited the old glee club again; this time Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury (now Schuester) were able to make it. On the front row of Quinn's side sat Judy, her sister and her family. Rachel had tried to track down Russell Fabray, her bride's father, but had no such luck. She wasn't completely sure she really wanted to find the man, she knew what he was like; he was more homophobic than his wife had been, but Rachel still wondered if perhaps he'd like to know that his younger daughter was getting married (again). After the failed attempts she came to the conclusion that fate was telling her it was best that he didn't know. After all fate had bought them together the way it did and they figured that it had worked out for the best this way.

On the front row on her own side sat Rachel's fathers and adopted brother; Jason. She'd been appreciative of Jason; he had technically been her replacement, for her fathers to give their parental love to when she had abandoned them all those years ago, and after meeting him she'd realised he deserved all they had to offer him, and she wished she'd got to know him earlier.

The glee club had been split between the two sides of the room, with the few other guests who were friends with both Quinn and Rachel (mostly from work). The pair spent so much time together that they didn't have time or the place to gain separate friends.

Flashback: Late February

"Calm down" Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear and squeezed her hand tighter. Rachel's breathing had got heavier by the minute when they saw on the flight details board that her fathers and brother had landed. They had planned this for a couple of weeks; a reunion of the Berry men and their changed daughter with her new family. Could you blame her for being nervous; their last moment together had been the second worse of her life (the first was finding out that her voice was damaged and she'd never make it to Broadway)

"I'm trying" Rachel breathed squeezing back her fiancée's hand and instinctively Logan's hand that was in her other. Alyssa stood the other side of Quinn, their hands also wrapped in each others. The children had been told what was happening today but they couldn't understand why their step-mother looked so worried.

Suddenly through a steady flow of people coming through the gates, the brunette saw two faces she recognised immediately with a third she was yet to meet. The knew it was her too, it must have been their fatherly instinct (their memories of her almost completely consisted of her before the accident, there were no photos of her after, and only bad memories)

"Rachel?" the taller man asked, even though it wasn't necessary

She nodded as a few tears began to fall, she didn't speak, knowing that whatever came out wouldn't be distinguishable as real words, she knew she'd just burst out crying.

Both Fathers stepped forward to envelope her in a reunion hug, she had to let go of the hands she was holding to reciprocate the gesture

They kept introductions short and the talk simple until they could get back to the apartment. They'd traded Rachel's car for a 7 seat family one. They didn't really need a car of that size but it was always useful when they were out with friends or the kids and their friends, then they only needed the one car.

Her dad's and brother would be staying with them for a week, in their apartment. The fathers and Rachel weren't so sure until Quinn had suggested it to the brunette woman; pointing out that it would give them more time to get to know all their new family. Her dad's would be staying in the spare/guest room on the lower floor while Jason would be sleeping in, what was, the music room (that normally contained Logan's drum set and Rachel's guitar) but they cleared the room and put a sofa bed in there creating another temporary guest room.

The only downside to this was that Logan's drum kit was now in his room, which made it too tempting to play them first thing in the morning (no matter how many times they told him not to)

Once the two men and teenage boy were settled they sat down for coffee, the two youngest were excused (who Remi happily followed) as the conversation could get a little emotional (or in their case confusing and maybe boring)

"Rachel, I know we've spoken on the phone, caught up on how all our lives are going, but I wanted to say this too your face" the shorter of her fathers started "I'm sorry, so very sorry… that day we last saw one another I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have told you to never come back, I was just angry and being a stubborn fool"

"Its okay" she reassured him "It really is, I know you were angry and I was also being stubborn, I just didn't want to stay in a place that reminded me of what I'd planned on getting away from, and yes I know that doesn't sound very nice to you, but you know what I meant. It was my goal in life to leave Lima and I had to do it for myself" she turned to her fiancée, smiled genuinely and took her hand before looking back to her fathers "And I'm almost glad it happened, Quinn and I had a similar discussion a few weeks ago. If everything that had happened; hadn't, then we might not be here today… I don't think I would have ever been this happy" she looked at Quinn again who was just lost, gazing at her with pure love and adoration in her eyes. Again she looked back to her long lost family "So I guess what I'm saying is; thank you. Thank you for being there for all those years, all that time ago and thank you for not being there; I made my own life and despite everything, and I mean absolutely everything, I wouldn't change it for the world"

"When you put it like that I guess we have to let go of our own regrets" her taller father started referring to what Rachel had said about him and his husband "Of course we regret what happened, he was being stubborn and I was just being stupid for not speaking up that day… but if hats how you feel… well, we're just happy that you're happy"

"I really am"

"We really are" Quinn added, finally broken from the daydream Rachel had put her in

…

Rachel decided to take the opportunity to get to know Jason a little better; she arranged with him to go to coffee one afternoon while they were in the city. He seemed pleased to get the opportunity to have a one on one chat with her.

"So Jason… can I just say… I'm glad my dads… the men I let down and hurt, have someone like you in their lives, they were really great dad's until my stubbornness got in the way"

"You know you never let them down" the teenager told her "They spoke about you all the time… it was a bit annoying really" he grinned cheekily "I had to hear how great Rachel was how she was unfortunate but had a big future ahead of her… they still believed you'd do well for yourself even though not everything went the way you planned, and look at what you've accomplished… I know they just regret not being there for you" his grin had changed to a soft smile and they were quiet again "You know, I don't mean for this to sound as bad as it will but I'm kinda glad that you left them, and didn't have contact… they might have never adopted me"

She smiled at his honesty "You're right that sounded a little bit bad… but its okay, I'm glad they adopted you too" she took a sip of her coffee "it's my turn to sound selfish now; but I'm glad they moved on, that they found a kid to make them happy again… it certainly helped with my guilt the other month when I found out" the corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile

"So we're both happy?" the fair haired boy concluded

"I think so, yes" they shared a smile "I'm sorry it was a bit awkward for you for the past couple of days"

"It wasn't, trust me, I got to know your fiancée and your step kids, you've got a really great family there. Plus Quinn is hot" the typical teenage boy in Jason made an appearance

"Hey, that's my fiancée your talking about, keep your thoughts and hand's off" she joked

"Hello, I'm 11 years younger than you and her, based on that alone I think I've got no chance…" he took a sip from his coffee cup "but mainly because I can see she's _so_ in love with you"

She couldn't help the brightness of the smile that grew on her face "Jason, I think this, new relationship, is going to work out just fine"

…

Rachel was brought back to the present when the music started and everyone's attention turned to the back of the room. The brunette's heart started to race again: it was time

**Soooo let me know what you think…**

**Reviews are encouraging and greatly appreciated :)**

**So the next chapter will probably take a while, it's the actual ceremony (not sure if there will be any flashbacks at all, I don't plan on there being any) its going to take a while simply because I've never even been to a wedding (well apparently I went to one when I was three, but I don't remember of course lol, and apparently I wouldn't shut up talking during the ceremony so my dad left and bought me a bag of crisps to keep me occupied lol…) so yeah its going to take a while, the vows are hell enough… I had Rachel's in my head last night but when I woke up I couldn't remember them anymore so… damn really… any who hope you like this chapter…**


	3. A Rae of Truth

**AN: so I changed my mind; there will be flashbacks, don't blame me for lying, it's ****jupiter01****'s fault for coming up with a brilliant idea. So thanks ****Jupiter01**** this chapter is dedicated to you :) unfortunately though I'm not completely happy with this chapter, the vows were hell to write and I hate them, they're shite and make me cringe :) oh and you can thank ****Karmen Sandiego**** who demanded I update :)**

**AN2: the flashbacks in this chapter (all in italics) aren't in order with any others mentioned in the story!**

**AN3: like I said; I know nothing about wedding's so I've pretty much avoided writing it… feel free to criticise :D**

**Posted:28/10/11**

A Rae of Truth

"Santana I can't do this!" Quinn stressed as she paced back and forth in her dressing area. Alyssa and Brittany were taking a last second bathroom break

"You can't back out Quinn, you love her don't you?"

"Yes! It's not that, I want to marry, I want to marry her today I really do 'm just scared, there's all those people out there and I'm worried I'm going to trip or say the wrong words or pass out or throw up or something" she held a hand over the bottom of her rib cage as she breathed heavily

"Okay, okay, calm down Q" She settled a hand on her friends back in comfort "If any one should be worried about anything; it's me, worrying about how bad I look in this dress" Quinn calmed a little and rolled her eyes at her friend through the full length mirror she was facing "I mean come on Q, pale blue, that's just so not me, you did this just to spite me"

Quinn's breathing was steady again "Really san, you think that's the biggest thing to worry about today"

"No…" the Latinas lips turned up in a smirk "But me saying that distracted you, right?"

"I guess" Quinn smiled lightly. She then picked up the cards with her vows noted on them, "Oh god San, these vows aren't right"

"Please Quinn, we spent a full month, I swear, writing these; they're fine, perfect in fact… she won't care what it says anyway, she'll just be happy you've done your best to use a metaphor" the Latina offered with a soft smile

Quinn went to smile but it faltered "…But what about all the people-"

"Ugh, why does that bother you; you've got married before"

"That wasn't a wedding, there were two witnesses and they were both _his _friends… yet my mother still thought he was wonderful" Now Quinn was feeling pissed off, as those memories were present in her mind

"Back to the present" Santana snapped her fingers in front of this bride's face "You're marrying the woman of your dreams"

"Yeah, I am" Quinn smiled automatically… before it dropped yet again to worry "…but the people-"

"Grr, ignore them! It's just you and Rachel… enjoy this"

Quinn nodded, then there was a knock on the door, her daughter and other best friend were back; it was time

They'd thought about letting Logan and Alyssa give their mother away, but after much debating, they decided that Quinn would just walk down the isle by herself, behind her daughter and two best friends. Of course Judy had been an obvious choice, but even the woman herself thought it best to not get involved that way considering her thoughts on their relationship in the beginning.

She waited with her bridesmaids by the entrance to the room waiting for their cue. She'd managed to calm her breathing but she couldn't calm her heart from hammering in her chest, she gripped her bouquet so tightly almost destroying the white flowers tied by the green ribbon, in the process.

The music started…

Rachel looked to the back of the room, the same direction everyone else was looking. She saw the guests follow a short figure up the isle and then she saw an unimpressed Santana and a brightly smiling Brittany walk together. The music changed and the guests stood, partially blocking Rachel's view. They all saw Quinn before she could.

The moment she saw her bride her breath hitched; there stood her soon to be wife, in a stunning wedding dress, the top piece in a delicate corset style, the skirt had a little bit of volume without being over the top. It sparkled ever so slightly when the light hit it just right. Quinn's hair had grown out again (despite having it cut regularly; she'd allowed it to grow for the wedding) she wore it down, with a slight wave to it, knowing that was how Rachel liked her hair the most.

As Rachel watched her approach, each step bringing them closer to their future (**AN ;D to Jupiter01**), her memories started to flood back to her, back to the day's of high school

"_Rrr, damn Locker" Rachel heard a girl to her left grumble as her fist connected with her locker_

"_Are you okay there?" she offered the stranger_

_Her eyes shot to the brunette, and immediately Rachel didn't think she'd seen such mesmerising eyes on such a beautiful face "Er, I just can't get this damn thing open" she tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear shyly_

"_Here" she approached the girl, the first person she had spoken to on the first day at McKinley "Let me help"_

"_Sure" the blonde stepped back as Rachel saw the written down combination and after a couple of attempt she managed to open the girls locker just as she had her won moments before "Thanks"_

"_No problem. My names Rachel Berry, what's yours?" she asked simply and politely_

"_Oh, I'm Quinn… Fabray, nice to meet you Rachel" she smiled_

"_What lesson have you got first?" Rachel asked, trying not to sound to over enthusiastic. She only just met Quinn and she wanted to get to know her better. Her own dark brown eyes tried to hold Quinn's so intensely (unintentionally of course, she was trying to be subtle)_

"_Err" she fumbled as she shuffled the stack of books in her arms to find her schedule "Spanish with… Mr Schuester, what about you?" she asked, actually contributing to the one sided conversation _

"_I have the same class, so I guess I'll know someone there" she smiled brightly_

"_You wanna get lost trying to find the class room with me?" Quinn found Rachel's smile mad her happy, she wasn't sure why, it just made her feel like everything else didn't matter_

"_I'd like that" _

Why was it; that at important moment's like these that Rachel had no idea what was going on; she felt hypnotised by the woman steadily approaching. The whole room was looking at the woman in the white dress, but she was only focused on one person; her own beautiful bride in her individual attire standing, waiting to start their lives together at the front of the room.

"_Hey, Quinn… Why are you dressed like that?" she looked the blonde up and down quickly and discretely._

"_I'm a cheerio now Rachel" she answered abruptly, slamming her locker door shut_

"_I can see that, I'm just wondering why you became one when you told me you were interested in Music. I didn't think you liked gymnastics and sports… and, well cheerleading"_

"_You don't know me Rachel" she clutched her books to her chest as she walked away_

"_I thought we were becoming good friends" Rachel already knew who she was, and she already knew she was attracted to Quinn._

"_No Rachel, we're not friends. We're two very different types of people"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means, I'm going to be a cheerio and I'm going to make head cheerleader, I'm going to do this high school experience right Rachel and you don't fit in with that plan" she said as the brunette walked down the corridor with her, she stopped by two other cheerio's and turned to the short brunette "So leave me alone now, okay?" she said as nicely as she could_

_Rachel furrowed her brow and glanced at the two Cheerios behind her 'friends' back. One was Latina, the other taller than Quinn, also with long blonde hair._

"_Fine" she turned on her heel and stormed off in true Rachel Berry fashion_

That memory hurt but the more Rachel thought about it the more she wondered if Quinn had been feeling the same as her, if they both had, had feelings for one another mere weeks into freshman year.

Quinn took a few more steps; she was almost at the front of the room, by her side. They would finally be in the place they'd been planning, for months.

_A year later and that sweet blonde girl Rachel once knew had become her worst nightmare. But Rachel was always strong willed, so was her heart and despite everything Quinn and(once she made captain) her minions did to her, she couldn't help but still feel whatever it was she was feeling for Quinn._

_When Quinn started dating captain of the football team and quarter back Finn Hudson, and said Football captain joined glee club Rachel took this as an opportunity to get close to Quinn once again. She would help Finn with his singing and become his best friend. _

Now this was it, Quinn was standing by her side; she just wanted to kiss her then and there. She really hated the fact that they'd spent the night apart; she'd just wanted to spend it in her fiancée's arms for the last time.

The woman performing the ceremony bought Rachel's attention away from the other bride but it wasn't long until Rachel was distracted again…

It was time for them to share their vows, Quinn went first. She took a breath and looked straight into Rachel's eyes

"My Rachel, my Rae" she smiled at the woman across from her "You are my _Rae _of sunshine, like the sun is the star that keeps us all living and holds the earth so delicately; you are the star that supports me; you hold my heart in your hands and I know you'll never let it come to any harm" Rachel's eyes were shining "when I wake up next to you every morning, it lights up my day and you are what keeps me feeling warm, supported and alive; things I haven't felt in many years"

She took one of the gold wedding bands and held Rachel's left hand with her right, her own left hand hovered the wedding band near the end of Rachel's ring finger; where an engagement ring was already present.

"You've made me a better person, you make me love every moment of everyday; and I'm so overjoyed that you want to spend every moment with me. You were what this family was missing from the start, you, and Remi, complete us, and we're all better for having you with us. And it fills my heart with joy to know that soon, I get to call you my wife and I get to be yours too. I promise to love you forever Rachel" she slipped the ring onto the accepting woman's finger.

Some words were spoken briefly by the woman on Rachel's right, but she wasn't really paying close attention

She was on automatic, she couldn't help but look at Quinn the entire time, she only heard Quinn's words and she only saw the beautiful blonde with the hazel eyes in the stunning white dress opposite her. She didn't even know how she'd managed it, she wasn't sure she'd even remember it but when the time came she knew it was her turn to speak and she knew what to say.

"Quinn; the moment I found out you'd be my boss, I panicked, I think I hid it well, but I was really scared. I then talked it through with my best friend: Kurt and I began to remember everything I felt for you in high school; I knew back then that it was more than a little crush, so I became best friends with your boyfriend at the time, and found out how great of an idea that was because he turned out to be a pretty good friend. Unfortunately it also backfired because I thought it made you hate me; you thought I was trying to steal your boyfriend" Quinn smiled but she was worried; where was this going? "So ten years later I find out you're in my life again and I panic, I wanted to get away, but Kurt told me to keep going… to seduce you as revenge for what happened in high school" her face dropped but Rachel still had more to say "… and I was going to go for it, because I wanted you. But when I found out you had children and a husband I backed out again, because I didn't want to hurt them, or hurt you in that way… I'd only got to know you again for a few minutes and I already cared about you too much again to let you get hurt" Rachel's vows were a little risky but she'd got that smile back; she just wanted to be honest so she said the truth.

She took the other ring, and took Quinn's hand. But not before giving her a meaningful look to make sure she hadn't just ruined everything with her words. Quinn nodded for her to continue, much to the brunette's relief.

"I never thought I'd be standing here opposite you, knowing that the intense feeling of love that swells in my chest is not going to leave me; because this is going to last. We've come so far, I just know that this is going to last"

Quinn's eyes were now shining with feeling

"And so, for my vows; I thought I'd give you a Rachel Berry ramble, because when I'm with you Quinn, I'm back in high school, with no real worries, no responsibilities, just pure emotions. And back here in the real world; I Promise to protect you, love you and treat you the way you deserve every day, because you, and your family, are everything I'll ever need"

They'd promised themselves they wouldn't cry but it was getting harder by the minute. The brunette slid the ring onto her nearly wife's ring finger.

With a few last words it was announced that they were now married, and truly wife and wife. A simple Kiss sealed the deal. They were reintroduced to their guests as Mrs and Mrs Fabray. This was a surprise to Quinn, they hadn't even discussed it; she assumed they'd just join their surnames to make a double barrelled one. But it was Rachel's last surprise; that she planned on taking Quinn's name.

Rachel offered Quinn her arm, she looped her own round her wife's and they made their attention grabbing exit arm in arm down the isle. The bride's men and maids following close behind. Kurt made sure he was right behind Rachel (but took Logan's hand so he didn't get lost in the groups of tall people, Santana and Brittany kept an eye on Alyssa, who was one step in front of them)

What happened to the original vows" Kurt muttered over Rachel's shoulder as she smiled at the guests

"I decided to go with something less mushy" she muttered through teeth clenched in a grin "I went with the truth"

"I worked so hard with you to write those" he muttered again, before smiling and nodding at the guests also, Blaine following them out

"I know, but she must have put in so much effort for me, I wanted mine to be my own" she said hoping Kurt could hear her and Quinn couldn't, she didn't want he wife to know she'd said those vows off the top of her head and that her first version had been created with the help of Kurt

Little did she know Quinn had needed help from Santana for the exact same thing.

**Let me know what you think…**

**It's 3.30a.m. technically tomorrow, I haven't proof read**

**Sorry I'm in a really weird mood, if you can't tell by my authors notes… kinda pissed off but I'm using sarcasm a lot and… who cares :D**


	4. Wedding Presents

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to ****Angie - at - OtAku . com**** because they inspired it, so if its rubbish blame them haha (Joke, seriously I was joking!) they suggested that – quote: 'How about Daniel trying to get back at Quinn or something and trying to make her life miserable but ends up wiping the floor with him!' I don't think this is what either of us was expecting when that suggestion was put out there (it definitely wasn't what I originally planned) but here it is, if its crap blame me lol! **

**AN2: it's either predictable or over the top so… enjoy ;P**

**Posted: 29/10/11**

Wedding Presents

Rachel and Quinn sat at their table at the wedding reception; Rachel was sweetly feeding Quinn some of the wedding cake

"So has this been a good day for you, so far?"

"Of course it has" Quinn furrowed her brow with worry at her new wife's question "What makes you ask that? You know I'm having the best time"

"It was just the cake… it just reminded me of a certain day… the only bad day we've really had"

"Oh" Quinn was quiet "I know the one"

"Its okay Quinn, I love you, I know you were telling the truth, and I just know there's nothing going on… I love you don't forget that" she took the napkin and dabbed Quinn's mouth

"I know and I love you too, I just feel so bad for what happened… and now I feel worse because… I got you a wedding present"

"How can you feel bad for getting me a present?"

"Because it also links to that day" she slid a small card board box the short distance across the table between them

Rachel opened it with a short intake of breath "I love it" she looked up at her wife and grinned, she leant forward and kissed her gently "I'm sorry I only got you this" she slid a box across the table too

Quinn froze when she saw the brand name on the box "You didn't?"

"It's not much" she said weakly

"Don't say that!" she opened the box and gasped "Rach" she held her hand over her heart and sunk in her chair a little, she was speechless… for a moment "There was two in the shop that I liked and you had to get the more expensive one"

"Well the cheaper one was just steel, this is the platinum with rose gold just like you wanted…the pink looks so good against your soft, flawless, skin" she kissed the shocked woman on the cheek

"But this watch was like $15,000!" she said in a harsh whisper

"Well" she took it out the box and slipped it onto the blondes wrist to make sure it didn't need to be adjusted "You're so worth it… what's wrong? I thought you' like it" she asked referring to the simple almost sad expression across her wives face.

"I-I do like it, I love it actually, you just spoilt me, I was thinking you might get me a bracelet at the most not a $15,000 Rolex"

"I told you; you're worth it"

"… Thank you" she bought her hand and caressed the side of Rachel's face adoringly with her thumb "I'm sorry that, that day was bought up"

"I told you, I don't care anymore; let's put it behind us and let it stay there please"

Flashback: the previous March; Alyssa's birthday

"Rachel what are we doing?" Quinn gasped as Rachel picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter "Daniel and Mellissa are upstairs with Logan and Alyssa, they might see" Rachel was now standing in between Quinn's thighs and nuzzling into her neck

"That's what makes it more fun" She giggled, pulling away slightly and kissing Quinn quickly on the lips, she then pushed her back as she climbed onto the counter too, straddling the blonde

Quinn moaned as Rachel started on her neck again. Rachel moved her hands to the space either side of Quinn's head as she moved, to hover more comfortably over her fiancée. "Eww" she pulled away to see what she put her hand in "Uh-oh"

"What is it?" Quinn looked to her left too; to see Rachel's hand in Alyssa's birthday cake "Uh-Oh, you're in trouble" Quinn shuffled so she could sit up on the counter; Rachel still straddling her lap

"You think so?" Rachel bit her lip innocently

"Yeah I do, some ones been bad" she said lowly but could help but giggle in the end, causing Rachel's smile to turn into a mischievous one

The brunette took her cake covered hand and wiped it over the side of Quinn's face making the blonde gasp "How about now?"

Quinn bit her lip and reached behind her grabbing some of the ruined cake and smeared it across Rachel's mouth. The brunette laughed and jumped off the counter back onto the floor as Quinn reached for another fistful of cake, she threw it at Rachel getting her in the side as she turned, Rachel childishly screamed and ran round the counter grabbing some more cake too, Quinn hopped off the counter and turned to face her fiancée but she was met with a well aimed lump of flying chocolate cake. The blonde squealed in surprise before wiping it off her face with the back of her hand and reaching for more to retaliate. They kept going until the cake was gone and they and the kitchen were a mess.

They cleaned their faces of first "You missed some" Rachel said with a similar cheeky smile

"Where?" Quinn lent towards her, gesturing for her to get rid if it

Rachel kissed her teasingly on the corner of her mouth "Mmm Vanilla"

"It was chocolate" Quinn furrowed her brow

"I know but I like the taste of your lips better, they taste like vanilla" she leant in for a real kiss when Quinn interrupted

"Oh that's must be the lip balm I use-"

"Ugh way to ruin the moment Fabray" Rachel groaned and went to pull away

"Oh sorry" Quinn grinned pulling Rachel back in by grabbing the other woman by the back of the neck and pulling her forward. After a slow delicious kiss (more delicious than the cake) they pulled apart and looked around them at the mess they'd made

Rachel sighed "I'm going to get cleaned up and then go and get another cake"

"You're going to leave me to clean up all this?" The blonde groaned

"No I'll help you when I get back; I just think its best to get another cake before the birthday girl finds out that; her favourite double chocolate cake from her favourite bakery got used in a food fight"

"You make me feel like a teenager again Bryant, and don't worry I'm sure I can tidy this up by myself… you can just re-pay me later" she winked

"I'll let you get on with it then" Rachel smirked as she raced upstairs to change and rinse out her hair. She was soon back downstairs and skipping towards the front door in her biker jacket

"Uh, you're not going by bike are you?" Quinn called across the open planned living area getting her to halt

"Erm yeah, it may be Sunday but its midday there's still traffic out there, this way I can traffic weave"

"Rachel" She warned "Be careful, you know I worry about you"

"Don't worry I will, and now I realise it was a partially good idea for you to get me to put that garishly ugly box on the back, now I can carry the cake in it" she smiled, starting towards the door again "Love you, I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Love you" Quinn called back before the front door closed

The blonde quickly cleaned up the few messes of cake that were on some of the kitchen appliances, cupboard doors, counter surfaces and the floor, it didn't really take that long. She then went upstairs and cleaned herself off.

When she got back downstairs, Mellissa and Daniel were sitting in the seating area.

"Hey what happened to Rachel?" Daniel asked as Quinn walked towards the kitchen

"Oh we had a little incident with the cake and she had to get another one" she glanced up at him with a big smile. He and Mellissa approached the kitchen area too to talk with her.

"So how are things with Rachel; she's brilliant with your kids" Mellissa complimented

"She really is isn't she; she just makes me so happy and I know she makes Alyssa and Logan happy too" Quinn always smiled when she spoke with others about Rachel; she just couldn't help it.

"That's really great Quinn"

"How are you two doing; and your little no name"

"Oh he's causing loads of trouble; how did you ever cope with 'morning' sickness" Mellissa asked the experienced mother

Quinn huffed a laugh "you don't really; you just have to wait for it to go away, if your lucky enough for it to 'go away'" she looked to the younger soon to be mother sympathetically

"So Rachel's great is she?" Daniel bought up the absent woman again

"Yes, brilliant in fact" she said firmly, seeing the disappointment on her ex-husbands face, that his 'replacement' was doing better than him

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom" Mellissa spoke up

"Sure; you remember where it is right?" Quinn looked to the younger woman blocking out the man who was still watching her.

"Yeah" Mellissa replied before disappearing

Quinn turned her back to Daniel as she started preparing something on the opposite side of the kitchen

She suddenly felt someone very close behind her, she spun round to find Daniel invading her space

"Erm, what are you doing?" she put her hand on his chest and tried to step back but she was cornered

"You can't be happier with her" he started, he reached forward and pushed some of her hair behind her ear as she slapped his hand away

"I am happier and you need to step away now" her voice was low, her eyes looked up at him intensely through her eye lashes.

"No, there's no way that woman could make you feel better than I did"

"Well she does, now back off" he put one hand on her back and pulled her body flush with his. She put her hands on his shoulder and tried to push him off as his other arm snaked round her petite (by far, in comparison) frame.

…

"Quinn! I'm home I got the cake" Rachel announced as she arrived home "…I nearly had to fight for it" she placed her helmet and keys on the side table next to the front door "…I guess I deserve that as I ruined the last one" she made her way to the kitchen with the white card box balanced on one hand, she rounded the corner into the kitchen "… maybe we should try making the cake ourselves next time…" this time she trailed off when she saw a scene that made her blood boil. Daniel with her big possessive gorilla arms round _her_ Quinn and his lips smushed against hers. Quinn's hands were on his shoulders and they both had their eyes tightly closed.

Rachel was frozen to the spot when Mellissa walked out of the bathroom and saw the scene too. Logan and Alyssa were still upstairs in their rooms; Rachel could hear Logan was practicing on the drums… even if his little arms meant he could barely reach each piece of the kit.

Rachel couldn't believe it. She and Mellissa were just standing their while the other woman's husband looked like he was eating her fiancées face. Rachel shook herself from her frozen state when she heard Quinn whimper.

She strode over to the kissing pair and grabbed Daniels arm; violently ripping him off the blonde woman. He had the guts to look at Rachel annoyed as if _she _was in the wrong for pulling them apart. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel yelled more at Daniel than Quinn

He shouldn't have looked so smug after Rachel spoke, he didn't see her fist coming. It collided with his jaw in an upward strike, knocking him to the floor. As he fell his head hit one of the kitchen cupboard doors before he was flat on the floor, but not out cold. "Here take my hand" She helped him to his feet only to punch him once again he stumbled back and leant against one of the work surfaces, his nose was bleeding and so was his split lip.

He touched his lip and checked his hand to confirm himself that he was bleeding. His face went red with anger and he charged towards her, a fist raised. Before he had a chance to bring it down on her she punched him in the gut then the jugular shocking him, he stumbled back again and ended up on his backside.

"Mellissa; I think you need to get your coats" Rachel said, her eyes never leaving the fallen man

"Erm y-yes" she stuttered before going into the study to retrieve their coats.

Quinn stood behind Rachel, clutching the kitchen side behind her, she was nervous; mainly because she'd never seen the short brunette this angry before and she was worried to what her fate would be.

Rachel once again pulled Daniel up and led him to the front door, she shoved him out of the apartment causing him to trip and his head once again to collide with the wall opposite, she followed him out slamming the door behind herself before picking him op once again. She was surprisingly strong, she held him against the wall by the scruff of his shirt, he wasn't even standing the dazed man was crouched awkwardly as he was held in place by the very pissed off short brunette. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she gritted her teeth

"What does she see in you?" his coughed a little as he spoke

"What's it to you; you have a wife and a son on the way; neither are things you deserve, and after that display you may have lost them… are you such a stupid fucker, that you have to mess with everyone's lives around you, you can't just appreciate what you're lucky enough to have, and get your fucking nose out of everyone else's business!" he was actually cowering at her words "I would say stay away, because believe me I don't want you anywhere near my family ever again… but thanks to the fucking law you get to see your kids twice a month… so right now I want you to get the fuck away from here and you ever touch Quinn again, I'll mess up you up so bad you'll wish I'd killed you-"

Rachel stopped when she heard the front door open then close. She let go of him so he could stand and turned to the timid pregnant woman behind her. She looked to her with sympathy which Mellissa shyly returned. She stepped passed her and stopped to pat her hand supportively on the pregnant woman's shoulder "Don't let him boss you around; you're in charge" she murmured

"Thank you" Mellissa whispered. Neither of the women were looking at the other as they spoke they were just frozen standing next to one another looking in the opposite direction. Mellissa at the hopeless and bleeding man leaning against the wall and Rachel to the door where a confrontation she wasn't looking forward to awaited her.

With a deep breath Rachel ventured back into the apartment, the door closed leaving the married couple in the hall way. "I'm so sorry, I was just seeing if-" Daniel reached out

"Don't! Touch me" she violently withdrew her arm from his reach and huffed "If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and we'll talk when we get home" he was now cowering from her like he had from Rachel, her tone was much scarier than it had been before; he'd definitely released the wrath of two women. She threw his coat at him and then stormed down the corridor to the lifts; he stumbled over his own feet following her and trying to apologise.

In the apartment Rachel was leant against the door taking a few more breaths. She could hear snivelling so she went to the kitchen where Quinn was sitting on the kitchen floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears streaming down her face. She looked up when a shadow was cast over her, alerting her to Rachel's presence

"Rachel!" she stood up and tried to take her fiancée's hands, but Rachel stepped back, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as a distraction to prevent herself from crying, her eyes looked, to put it simply, they looked sad. In all the time Quinn had known her she'd never seen her eyes look that sad; even when she cried "Please" she took another step as the brunette to another back, she was shaking her head and the tears started to fall "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me he forced himself on me, I couldn't push him off, please" she managed to grab one of Rachel's wrists "You have to believe me, I never want to hurt you, I love you and he- he, you know him he always messes things up, he just wants to make me unhappy, he-he"

"Quinn… I-I want to believe you, I really do" Rachel's voice trembled "…b-but what I saw, you both looked-"

"Don't say that! You know what he's like… he doesn't think and I didn't want it, I didn't want that, I don't want him; I love you so much and I don't ever want to jeopardise what we_ have_"

"I love you too, I really do, but I can't say what I saw didn't hurt me and I really want to believe you, but right now I need some time" Rachel pulled her wrist away and started back toward the front door again

"How much time?" Quinn followed in desperation

"I don't know… I think at least a day… I'll see you at work tomorrow" she nodded and wiped the still falling tears form her eyes and picking up her keys and helmet

"Okay" Quinn reluctantly nodded in understanding, Rachel reached for the door handle but felt that hand again on her left wrist, the same hand clutched the helmet tighter "Rachel, one last thing, I beg I really do; because if-" she stopped to take in a shaky breath, it had become irregular from crying "If this for what ever reason can't work out I don't want my last kiss to be with him…" Rachel's heart broke at the sound of Quinn's voice, evident with hurt.

She turned and faced the equally broken woman and smiled sadly before reaching up to her face with her right hand. She caressed her cheek with her thumb before leaning forward and pressing a soft, simple yet long kiss to the blonde's lips. She then pulled away before either of them could take it further and left with a sad smile.

Quinn burst into tears again and just dropped herself to the floor "Mummy, where did everyone go?" Alyssa started as she came down the stairs; she then noticed her mother crying and ran to her "What's wrong?" Quinn didn't know what to say; everything was so messed up.

Logan now ventured down stairs too and saw the blonde crying, hugging Alyssa tightly, he was going to ask a question similar to his sisters but settled for joining the group hug. Remi approached the group and laid down next to them leaning against Quinn's leg as she gently rocked back and forth; holding onto all she had left.

…

As soon as Rachel left the apartment she went straight to the underground car park, she got on her bike. She wiped her face from the tears that she couldn't stop falling. She wasn't sure where she'd go, maybe Kurt's, but then again she didn't want to disturb him, maybe Santana and Brittany's but then again she didn't want to bother anyone. She put on the helmet, started the ignition and pulled out of the car park onto the streets of New York

… She couldn't help as more tears fell, disrupting her vision, she flipped up the visor and reached in wiping her tears, never slowing down, she flipped the visor back down; just in time to reach the junction ahead. The lights were green so she continued speeding forward on the outer right hand edge… she didn't see the car turning right without indicating, she didn't have time to react, the driver of the Volvo didn't see her coming. The front of the bike slammed into the passenger side door, she was thrown forward, her head went through the window, she could hear the glass shattering against her helmet, and her shoulders and chest hit the bottom of the window edge. The force sent a shock wave down her spine and she blacked out.

She didn't feel it but her body fell back, she was laying on the ground broken glass and people surrounding her. She woke when she felt her leg move. It was lying on top of her bike, which was leaking fuel, someone moved it away so it wasn't a hazard to herself.

She wasn't even sure how long she'd been laying there. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. She could hear her heavy breathing and slowing heart beat, as her eyes drifted open and closed repeatedly. "Quinn….Quinn" she was muttering, she could see a blue flashing light, reflecting on the surrounding building, then a shadow of a person came into her vision. After a moment the person removed the brunette's helmet. She started her desperate hazy ramble again "Quinn… I need…Quinn… I need t-tell her I-I lo.." she then blacked out again…

…

When she woke she felt familiar pains throughout her body, but they didn't compare to the heart break she could still feel. She didn't really think Quinn initiated or wanted to kiss Daniel, but seeing it happen just hurt her too much that she needed some time to herself. Now she was wishing she'd been brave and just stayed, and got through it then and there.

Now she was alone; aware of the hospital room around her. She could hear the steady bleep of her heart monitor, the murmur of distant voices out side the room in the corridor. She came to the point where she'd been awake long enough for her senses to take in her surrounding

She decided; first things first, figure out what the damage is. She was so relieved when she could move her fingers, she couldn't move her arms though, they were tired and constricted by what felt like bandages and casts. She was even more relieved when she was able to wiggle all her toes.

After that her thoughts went straight to Quinn, she started to whimper and cry, while her eyes stayed tightly shut, every small inhale and exhale hurt her chest with a burning ache but that didn't stop her from crying at the absence of the people she needed the most; the people she had, only just recently, abandoned.

She laid there; whimpering, in pain alone when she froze; she could hear many sets of foot steps, stamping the ground and she, for a moment, felt some hope. Rachel couldn't hold on as she, this time, slipped into an aching sleep

Out in the corridor a blonde woman with a tear stained face was running behind two children, a small boy, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, his light up trainers started flashing when his foot bounced off the floor, he was trailing mere centimetres behind his sister, her face red too and her hair flying from the speed and desperation at which she was running. The mother stopped them at a receptionist desk

"Excuse me" she started shakily, the nurse behind the desk looked up at her

"Can I help you?" The woman sounded tired but tried to be as polite as possible

"I hope so; I got a call saying a Rachel Bryant was bought in, we're her family, please can you at least tell me if she's okay" Quinn spoke desperately

"and how are you related to her?" the woman reached for the records, but kept eye contact with Quinn

"I'm her fiancée"

"Okay" the woman was un-phased by the situation "Rachel…?" the woman started flicking through papers in front of her

"Bryant, B-R-Y-A-" Quinn spelt the name out; more to calm her own nerves than actually help the nurse.

"Here it is" the woman pulled out the report. Alyssa stood on her tiptoes her fingers on the edge of the high receptionist desk as she peered over at the woman. Logan stood in between his sister and mother looking around him as doctors, nurses and other people passed them. "She was the one bought in after the motor cycle incident… They managed to stop the internal bleeding, her other injuries include: a broken collar bone on her left, 2 broken ribs, a minor concussion, fractured left ankle, two broken fingers on her left and her right wrist is sprained, along with many cuts and bruises; realistically that's minimal damage considering the situation... "

Quinn let out a shaky breath "And where is she, please?" Quinn was drumming her fingers on the desk top, not really just for impatience but as an attempt to calm her nerves

The woman turned the page over "She's currently here in the ICU unit… in the room behind you" the woman pointed "She's unconscious but, you can see her" she nodded

"Thank you" Quinn managed a grateful smile, the woman offered an apologetic one back. Quinn turned away and led her children to the room, she slowly opened the door and they ran to Rachel's bed side before she could stop them.

Logan held onto the bars on the right side of the bed, he looked through them up to Rachel's bandaged head, he then looked down to her hand, he reached through the bars (that made sure Rachel didn't fall out of bed) and held onto her exposed fingers (the rest of her hand was in a cast) Alyssa stood the other side looking up at Rachel's face too. Quinn stood further back; nearer the door, her hands over her mouth dampening the sounds she made as she sobbed at the sight of her fiancée so battered and bruised.

The faint noises, the contact of a much smaller hand holding onto her index and middle finger and the presence of people in the room stirred Rachel. She immediately looked to Logan; his sad expression brightened just a little "Hey little guy" she murmured, her voice rougher than usual

"Momma Rae!" he held her hand tighter

"Ally" she turned her head slightly to look at her step daughter "I'm so sorry I ruined your birthday"

"Its okay Rae-Rae" she stepped closer to the bed, putting her hand on Rachel's wrist

Now Rachel turned to look at Quinn who was stuck in the same spot, her hands still over her mouth, her breathing unsteady as she sobbed her heart out. Rachel attempted a weak smile at her "Quinn… come here"

The blonde stepped closer "Rachel, I-I'm so sorry, this is all my fault"

"Don't you dare blame your self, I'm sorry, it was me" None of them noticed the two new visitors standing in the doorway

"Logan, Ally, come with us" It was Santana and Brittany "Your mummy and momma Rae need a minute alone" Santana spoke surprisingly softly, for her usual self.

The children let their hands slowly slip from holding Rachel's before sadly leaving the room with their heads down. The other couple took one hand of one child and led them to the waiting room

Rachel twitched her fingers "Quinn, take my hand" the blonde pulled up a chair to Rachel's side and gently wrapped her fingers round Rachel's plaster cast hand "I-I'm so sorry, I do believe you, I know Daniel would do something like that just to hurt us…" she took a few breaths, her side in pain as she did. "I see it now and I'm sorry"

"Oh Rach, I'm sorry, that it happened, he just pushed himself on me I tried to push him off but, well you saw… I love you so much; I'm so relieved that you're okay"

"I'm so relieved that you're here, I was worried I'd screwed this up and you wouldn't come" she groaned

"How could I not, I love you and I want to be by your side for everything" she choked back a sob "… as soon as the hospital phoned I thought the worse" the tears started to fall again

"Hey, hey" the woman in physical pain tried to comfort the emotional one "It's okay, I'm here, everything will get better"

"I'll make sure it does" Quinn added, adamantly, as she wiped the fallen tears away "I'm going to be by your side every single minute, you're going to get sick of me"

"I don't think that's possible" Rachel started to laugh lightly but stopped when she felt the burning pain from her broken ribs "We spend all our time together anyway"

"Yeah but until your healthy and as normal as you usually are, I'm not letting you have a minute to your self"

"Promise" she tried to smile the best she could but she could barely open her mouth when she spoke, or open her eyes fully

"I promise"

…

A couple of days later and Rachel's condition was improving, she was still in a lot of pain but she no longer had a concussion so they could give her strong enough painkillers. Quinn hardly left her side, only to use the bath room or get some food. Santana and Brittany were also fitting their lives around their friends by taking the children to school and picking them up. Rachel and her fiancée were very grateful for their help.

Rachel slept quite a lot; her healing body was always exhausted. Quinn, however, had hardly slept properly. Every time she closed her eyes she felt the guilt, she heard and saw what she imagined happened in the accident and sometimes when she did get to sleep, horrific nightmares haunted her; all of the situations she saw were even worse than the reality she woke up too.

The only time she slept peacefully was when she was sat in the chair at Rachel's bed side and her head was resting on the bed next to her fiancée, her hand in the brunette's

…

Rachel felt the bed move near her feet; she then heard small voices which grew slightly louder as she woke up

As her eyes adjusted to the light she looked down groggily to see Alyssa sitting their quite happy, eating some vanilla ice cream

Logan was standing near her; looking up at his big sister "Ally, that's not fair I want some" he crossed his arms and stared up at her, pouting his bottom lip

"Well I got it first" she said back spitefully and shoved another spoonful in her mouth, She looked like most of it had missed her mouth all together (which was amazing for the girl; who was quite loud and bossy; you'd think she had a big enough mouth to not miss it)

"Alyssa!" Quinn walked into the room again, the girl froze before looking at her annoyed mother "I leave for 5 minutes for a bathroom break and you eat the ice cream I got for Rachel"

"Aww that was for me" Rachel alerted them all to her conscious presence, she shuffled to sit up in bed, her fiancée dashed over to move the pillows for Rachel's comfort "I want ice cream" she moaned childlike

Alyssa innocently offered the half eaten bowl to the recovering woman

"I'll go get some more" Quinn sighed before Rachel could stop her.

Soon Quinn was back with two more bowls, one for Logan and one for Rachel.

"You didn't have to go get more" The brunette reached for the bowl, she groaned in pain as she raised her arm, Quinn pulled it out of her reach anyway "I didn't say I didn't want it though" she pouted again, childishly.

"I know, I'm going to feed you" Quinn hinted a smirk

…

Quinn was by Rachel's side every moment through her surprisingly swift recovery (considering the state she was in from the accident). She was out of the hospital after 2 weeks, they said her condition was improving daily and she could (and should) finish her recovery at home.

Luckily for the brunette Quinn wasn't as tense once they were in the comfort of their own home. The pair was very lucky to have good enough employees who could handle the company while they were away. If there were any major problems Quinn (and sometimes Rachel when Quinn wasn't in the room) would handle them over the phone.

Through the time they spent so close together, the whole 'Daniel situation' was put behind them and forgotten.

End Flashback

"So where is it?" Rachel asked bringing them back from their memories and pulling the motorcycle key with the BMW badge on it, out of the box.

"It's in the garage, at the apartment, I had it dropped off there earlier today" Rachel could tell by the way her wife said it that something's was up

"What's wrong?... it's not got a giant bubble round it or something to protect me has it?"

"No" she said slowly "But it is bright orange" she bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation of the brunettes reaction

"Bright orange!" Her eyes were wide

"Well, like a metallic bright orange, it actually looks pretty good …and then I thought you'd be easier to spot by drivers and things" she said innocently

"…Thank you" she kissed her wife quickly on the lips "for looking out for me, and for getting me the best present ever" she grinned

"Oh I got you some new bike leathers, boot and a helmet, also" Quinn reminded herself as she told Rachel

"They're not bright orange too are they?" Rachel asked hesitantly

Quinn laughed "No, you don't have to worry about that, they're just like the ones you had before… and they still match the jacket and helmet you got me…" she said the last bit slowly, to emphasise her words

Rachel smirked curiously "Does that mean you still want to ride pillion with me?"

"I do enjoy our days out, when we leave the kids with their 'aunts' or 'uncles' and we go out on your bike… I've actually missed it" she said sweetly, her head resting in her hand, her elbow resting on the table as she smiled at the woman in the seat next to her.

"Oh I see" Rachel leant forward "So it was a gift that benefited you was it?"

"Maybe" she moved her head off her hand and leant over to Rachel's ear "Plus I love how _hot_ your body looks in the leathers"

Rachel giggled and rocked away in her seat "You should have told me this before, think of all the opportunities I've missed"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her wife's teasing, but half way through the action Rachel pulled Quinn towards her and connected their lips

On the dance floor Kurt noticed the newly married couples interaction "They really are meant to be, look at them" Blaine turned his head and instantly smiled "Do you think we should break it up?"

"No, not yet… leave them, they're happy"

**Let me know what you think…**


	5. The Future Generation

**An: you can thank ****Lilwar****'s nagging for this being posted :)**

**Posted: 9/11/11**

The Future generation

They broke from their kiss still smiling

"So you know what's next?" Quinn smiled leaning back in her chair

"Honeymoon" Rachel's eyes raked over Quinn

"Well yes" the blonde rolled her eyes "I meant the next big stage in our lives"

"Oh" Rachel realised "The baby"

Before they could get mushy again, the band took a break and the guests returned to their seats, Rachel and Quinn were joined once again by Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany. Logan and Alyssa were still on the silent dance floor playing with a few of the other children at the wedding

"Hey, so how does it feel to finally be married?"

"Why are you asking us Kurt, you've been married for nearly a year now" Rachel said her 'man of honour'

"One year in 5 weeks and 6 days" he corrected informatively

"Not that he's counting or anything" Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand

"I was wondering" Quinn also took Rachel's hand on the table "San, Britt; you've been married for nearly 3 years now, have you considered having children?"

"Oh, we have a 5 year plan" Brittany announced whilst also returning her attention to the piece of cake that had been served while they danced

"Care to share?" Kurt asked from the other side of the table

"Well, I don't like San's job it's sometime dangerous and we came up with the plan when she got the promotion"

"So once I've done five years I will be stepping down, hopefully back to my previous job so that Brittany knows I'm safe and will always come home every night"

The group round them looked at them with adoration; Santana was going to step down from a job she'd been aiming for, for years, for her wife.

"And then San will be carrying our child" Brittany

"Wait, what?" Rachel spoke for the stunned group "Santana's going to carry the baby?"

"What? Don't sound so surprised" The raven haired woman looked up

"Sorry, I, we just thought Brittany would have any or at least your first child" Kurt pointed

"Well her career is still busy, imagine what sort of dent it would put in her business when she'd have to go on maternity leave" Santana explained "Plus its more stressful than sitting a desk anyway"

"So that means in 4 years you'll be getting pregnant?" Rachel asked, wondering if she could freak the Latina out

She just calmly smiled at Brittany and spoke "That's the plan"

"Wow, you've changed Santana"

"So have you Bryant"

"Not anymore, I'm a Fabray" she tapped her wedding ring

"Damn, just when I was getting used to not calling you Berry" she muttered playfully

"What about you two?" Quinn turned the tables attention to the male couple "Have you considered having kids"

Blaine looked at Kurt, to know he could continue, before he did "We have, we're thinking about adopting"

"We considered the way you're parents had you Rachel but we decided we'd rather adopt… it's less messy"

"Have you looked into it yet?" Rachel asked

The couple looked at one another before continuing "We've started the process"

"We've 'signed up' we're in the process of registering before they do all their back ground checks and interviews" Kurt explained

"So this time next year you two could be daddies" Rachel grinned

"Possibly, if everything goes according to plan"

"Why wouldn't it? You're both successful in your professions and neither of you have ever had any bad press"

"That could be an issue, we're always busy working but…" Blaine turned to Kurt "My next tour for my next album will be my last"

Kurt gasped "What, why?"

"Because I want a child with you more than any more concert tours right now… and who knows maybe in 15 years time when our son or daughter resents their parents maybe I could pick it back up again with a comeback tour"

"You'd sacrifice your career for our future?" Kurt was genuinely touched

"Yes Kurt because I want to be a dad, and more importantly I want to be a dad with you"

"So freakin' adorable" Santana muttered, reminding Kurt and Blaine that they were being watched

"Could you be any sweeter" Kurt said softly, choosing to ignore the Latina, and decided to deliver a quick kiss to his husband's lips. But as soon as contact was made he melted against Blaine and the kiss lasted a little longer.

"Erm, guys?" Santana tried to break them apart as they got a little carried away "Kurt!" That broke them apart almost as well as a glass of water

"What? It's okay for them but not us" he raised an eyebrow with his question, whilst pointing at the happy newly weds

"It's their wedding day Kurt" Brittany answered

Kurt rolled his eyes but it was playful "So anyway; what about you two, I mean you're only just married but have you thought about having another child"

"Well, we sorted the legal papers that make Rachel an official guardian of Alyssa and Logan so if any thing happens to me, she gets full custody"

"Well yes god forbid that ever happens"

"So Daniel doesn't get a say?" Blaine asked

"Nope" Rachel replied smugly "The idiot gave full custody to Quinn in the divorce; it's her choice that he even gets to see them… not that he deserves to see them at all" she muttered the last part through gritted teeth

Quinn took her hand again and gently rubbed her thumb over Rachel's knuckles knowing it would gently calm the brunette

"What would happen to Ally and Logan if you two get a divorce?" Santana asked, the newly weds immediately looked at her and glared "What?" her voice a little more high pitched than usual

"Well, I hope that never happens, I hope I can make Quinn happy everyday-"

"It will never happen, Rach, you're all I'll ever need" she interrupted reassuringly earning a quick kiss to the lips

"But in the event that it does; they go to Quinn; of course" Rachel finished

"Will you have anymore?"

"Well…"

Flashback: During Rachel's home recovery

Rachel was sat on the sofa, the children were at school and Quinn had decided to take yet another day off to be by her fiancée's side. While Rachel was relaxed Quinn took advantage of the free time they had alone.

Unfortunately it wasn't in the way Rachel would have liked the most

"What the hell is that?" Rachel asked, worried, as Quinn walked in with magazines, calendar's and scrapbooks.

"Well, other than setting a date, booking a venue for the reception and ceremony and discussing what we'll be wearing on the day; We still have loads of to plan for the wedding; we haven't even gone to Kurt to get measured for my dress and your suit"

"Do you mind me wearing a suit?" Rachel asked hesitantly

"Why would I mind, Kurt is designing it; I'm sure you'll still look stunning-"

"Not as stunning as you" she interrupted

"Well of course" Quinn said oh so modestly whilst grinning and taking her seat next to Rachel "But, I just want you to be comfortable and I kinda like how we'll be individuals on the day, no one can say whose dress they prefer more. Besides I see you as that half of our relationship anyway" she finished a little quieter

"Hang on" Rachel pulled away from the woman leaning into her side a little so she could make eye contact "Are you trying to imply that you think I'm the 'guy' in this relationship?"

"No" Quinn shook her head innocently

Rachel gasped but couldn't help a small smile appear too "You so are, what makes you think I'm the guy"

"Well, you proposed" she started to list her reasons in a timid voice "You're making me do the walk down the isle when I wanted both of us to"

"That's because I want our day to be more about you, I want to see you happy"

"I will be happy because I'll be marrying you" she smiled brightly again "I don't see why you don't want the attention"

"I told you my confidence is knocked… and I just want to treat you" she said the nicer comment to mask her feelings that accompanied the first one

"Fine" Quinn sighed, still smiling "Back to my reasons before you so sweetly interrupted" she kissed Rachel softly and quickly on the lips "you have a motorbike"

"How is that a reason, loads of people, women and men have motorbikes and-" She was cut off with another soft kiss

"And I'm the mother, I had the kids and I'll have our next one"

Rachel's face dropped, Quinn's followed as she realised what she'd said "What do you know?" the brunettes had adopted a more serious tone

"I-I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to find it, and I didn't read it exactly, it was open in the draw-" the blondes eyes went shiny as tears gathered

"You saw the test results?" her own eyes growing tearful too

"I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to see"

"You know I can't have children?"

"I'm so, so sorry; I wasn't trying to invade your privacy"

"It's okay, I'm sorry Quinn, I really wanted to give you a child" she started crying as she wrapped her arms around the blonde woman who was now crying too "I'm sorry Quinn"

"Don't be sorry Rach" She pulled away enough to her voice wouldn't be muffled against Rachel's shoulder "I'm so sorry that I went through your things I didn't mean to, I was looking for my notes-"

"It's okay, I left it in plain sight, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry, I just wanted us to have something and I wanted to give this to you, I'm a disappointment"

"No Rach, no don't say that, I love you no matter what, never ever say you are a disappointment, you are the best thing this family has ever had, you've done so much for us" she cupped Rachel's face

"But I can't give you the one thing I really wanted to-"

"I don't care, I love you, I've got you and that's all that matters" She kissed the brunette hard, letting her arms slip from the other woman's face and round her middle "I love you" she muttered before kissing her again

"I love you too" Rachel said still tearful when she got the chance

After some more tears and kisses that led them to lie down on the sofa, Quinn slightly on top of Rachel on her least injured side, her head resting on Rachel's shoulder as the brunette fiddled with a lock of her hair

"How bad is it?" Quinn said, her eyes shut her breathing now steady

"I thought you were asleep" Rachel said softly

"No… I was thinking, about… this"

"The results" she swallowed back tears "Showed that I have everything there, working as 'normal' but I can't actually carry a…" she trailed off "the word 'inhospitable' was mentioned"

"So…" she shuffled more onto her front so she could look at Rachel properly when she proposed her suggestion "What if I carried your baby"

The brunette furrowed her brow "I don't understand"

"Well you know how surrogacy works, couldn't we do it like that… I really want to do this Rachel, I wanted to carry our child before I knew about your…" she decided not to finish that sentence "I know it doesn't really matter, Logan and Alyssa aren't yours biologically but you feel as close to them as if they were right?"

"Of course I do, I love them as if they were my own"

"So I'm not saying we'd ever treat them any differently but if I carried your child… I'd feel like it really was both of ours"

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes, I really, really do"

"So; after the wedding? We find a donor to match you and use my egg, and you'll carry it" Quinn nodded "And you're comfortable with that"

"I've had two kids before Rach" they were finally smiling again "And we'll have to talk to them about this before we go through with it"

"I know, we need to know how they'll feel about having a little brother or sister" finally the idea of having a child was making her smile again "I love you" the brunette sighed

"I love you too" Quinn replied as she propped herself up so she could reach her fiancée's lips "So much"

End Flashback

"… due to some… complications; I'm going to carry Rachel's child" Quinn announced "And I'm more than happy to" she added with confidence for her wife sat next to her

"Really? Wow you two have already thought about it" Kurt genuinely was a little shocked that they already had everything planned

"It's perfect really" Rachel added "we work together so when Quinn's on maternity leave it won't affect her job, I'll still be there to run everything… although I'm sure she'll ask for daily reports on what happens" she said to amuse the four round the table

"I think we should be making the rounds again, we didn't get a chance to talk to everyone earlier; including our parents" the blonde gestured to a table, not too far to the left of them

"Of course" Rachel stood offering her had to her wife. Once they were out of ear shot from their best friends, Rachel muttered in Quinn's ear as she slipped an arm round the blonde's waist "you didn't want them to know you're already three weeks pregnant then?" They knew the chances of the process working so they thought they'd get a head start. They didn't think that they'd finally have some luck and get pregnant the first time.

"Not yet" she said through her smile as they slowly approached their parents table "No ones noticed I'm not drinking, and besides this kid is going to be the focus of our attention, along with those two" she glanced towards their happy children "For the next 18 years at least"

"Well weather they like it or not" Rachel lightly laughed

"Exactly, so today is for us, the future is for this little one" she tried not to instinctively touch her stomach

"I can't wait" Rachel whispered gently

**Please let me know what you think…**

**I realise how mean I'm being to Rachel in this :(**

**I haven't proof read, too tired and actually have to be up in the morning :(**


	6. Being too sweet

**AN: I actually planned for a different chapter to be in place of this chapter (the last wedding chapter) but I keep thinking of things to add, so sorry if these types of chapters are bugging you… enjoy :/**

**AN2: its a bit short again sorry**

**Posted: 11/11/11**

Being too sweet

They approached the table their parents and siblings were sat up (as well as Quinn's sister's husband, their children playing with the others on the silent dance floor). Judy spotted them heading in their direction first as they came up behind Rachel's fathers

"So I over heard a few things the six of you mentioned over there…" Judy raised an eyebrow speculatively "were you going to tell us that you plan on making us grandparents" The two men at the table shot looks to their daughter "well I mean again" Judy corrected herself

"You over heard all that… you could have joined us if you wanted"

"Oh please, you were all being _so sweet_, I didn't want a cavity" Judy teased

"You're going to have children?" Rachel's taller father asked

"We plan on having at least one; it will be Rachel's biologically but I'm carrying it"

"So like a surrogate?" Rachel nodded "That's expensive isn't it? And the chances of it working-"

"We know" Rachel interrupted her shorter parent "But it's what we want" she wrapped her arm tighter and more supportively round her new wife's waist.

"When are you going to talk to Alyssa and Logan?" Judy asked

"Well…" Rachel trailed off looking to Quinn

"Please tell me you're going to discuss this with them first" The older mother interrupted before Quinn could open her mouth

The younger blonde rolled her eyes "Of course, they have to be okay with it first"

Flashback: late April: a few days before Rachel returns to work

Rachel was simply trying to get herself a glass of water when Quinn jumped out as if from nowhere and snatched the glass away "I'll get that"

"I'm perfectly capable" The short brunette groaned

"go and sit down, I'll bring it over"

"You're getting really annoying, do you know that?" she just stood behind her fiancée

"I'm just looking after you, like I promised I would" the blonde turned around holding the glass away from Rachel's reach "Go sit" she commanded

She rolled her eyes but followed the order and took a seat in the living area "I'm going back to work next week, remember. I think I can get myself a glass of water" she sighed dropping herself in her seat

"I know, I just like helping you, is that so bad"

"There are others in this home; you could be giving them attention"

"Actually" Quinn placed the glass on the coaster and sat down next to Rachel "I was wondering; do you think it's too early to discuss the possibility of a third child with Ally and Logan"

"Well, I guess we might as well. I mean it doesn't really matter how long we wait to ask them" the brunette agreed

"I'll go get them"

.

Once the entire family was gathered in the living area; the two children sat on the other sofa, or actually on the edge of the cushion on the other sofa, with Remi stretched out behind them, not snoring as loudly as she usually would, Quinn started to speak "Ally, Logan mummy and momma Rae want to talk to you about something important"

"Are we in trouble, because it wasn't me" Alyssa protested instantly

"You're not in trouble" Rachel assured them "Why, what did you do?" she eyed the little blonde girl suspiciously

"Nothing" she sounded so innocent

"We want to ask you how you'd feel about having a little brother or sister"

They were quiet as they sat on the edge sofa perpendicular "Does this mean daddies coming back and momma Rae's leaving?" Logan asked sadly

"No, no I'm not leaving, come sit with us" Rachel waved them over, Logan next to Rachel and Alyssa next to Quinn.

Rachel loved both her step children equally but she felt she could bond with Logan more, mainly because he was small for his size and picked on, although he still stood up for people he loved. Rachel felt like she could relate where as Alyssa was more like the old Quinn; strong willed and sometimes bossy, it still made Rachel smile though; seeing the similarities between her fiancée and their daughter. It was as if there was no sign of Daniel in this family.

"We just want to know how you'd feel if we had a baby"

"I though you needed a daddy and a mummy to make a baby" Logan was confused, obviously his sister was too

"Don't worry about that, we've found another way… we'll explain when you're older" she dismissed that conversation for another day; far in the future

"Would you like a baby brother or a sister?" Quinn asked again

"I don't know. Would I have to share a room?" The young girl asked

"No, we would turn the music room next to our bed room the baby's room, so your drum kit would go in your room Logan"

"I guess a little brother or sister could be fun to dress up, Logan doesn't like it any more" Alyssa seemed more positive

"What are you going to pick?" Logan asked

The women looked at him curiously "What do you mean little guy?"

"Will you choose a girl or a boy?" he asked quietly

"Oh, we can't choose honey" Quinn said softly, her arm round her daughter "It's all down to chance" she tried to explain to the 5 year old

"So if I have a little brother" the fair haired boy looked up at both his mothers next to him "Will I not be your little guy anymore"

"Aww Logan; you'll always be my little guy" Rachel picked him up and sat him on her lap, and reminded him that her nickname for him, belonged to him and only him "If we have a little boy, I'll find him a different nickname"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Quinn asked

"Yeah" he said shyly turning into Rachel's embrace

"If we have a baby, there maybe times, very short times, when we have to focus our attention on the baby, because they won't be able to help themselves. But we need you to know that we will never love you any less, and if you need us you tell us okay" Quinn explained to prepare them for moments of the worst. Times when things could look bad for them

"We're a family, you got that?" they nodded at their step-mother's question "So, mummy and I want a baby but only if you want a little brother or sister too"

"I guess it could be fun" Alyssa started

"I wouldn't be the youngest anymore" He sounded a little more enthusiastic

"I'd have someone else to boss around" they chuckled at Alyssa's (probably unintended) honesty

"So we're going o do this?" Rachel looked at all the members of her family, they all showed signs of agreement.

"After the wedding then" she looked at Quinn whose lips formed a bright smile of relief and excitement.

"Yeah, after the wedding"

Rachel lent around the boy sitting on her lap to kiss her fiancée, not long after their lips met delicately the kids started to shuffle from their embraces

"Ugh not more mushy stuff" Logan mumbled escaping back to his room

Alyssa mumbling something about them being gross and doing the same, leaving their parents to themselves, oh and Remi still sitting spread out on the other sofa

End Flashback

"Don't worry we'll tell them before we do anything" Rachel said trying not to let a smirk release that said 'I know something you don't know'

"We'll catch up with you later, but we have a few others we want to just say hi too, before people start to leave"

"Oh ditching us so easily I see" the taller father with dark skin said light hearted

"Well we've already put up with you lot for a couple of days" Rachel winked before leading her wife away.

"This day has been bliss so far" Quinn sighed as they approached the people on the other side of the room that they wanted to speak to next

"Well the last few months _have_ been hectic, it's nice to have a day focused on us, we don't need to worry about any one else"

"Exactly, life's starting to look up"

"… I think life was starting to get better around May" she looked at her wife waiting expectantly or the question

"May?"

"Once I was back at work" Rachel answered

"Oh, yeah… after that last tiny hurdle"

Flashback: May: Shortly after Rachel returns to work

Their shared office space was fairly quiet, only the tapping of the keys on the key board was heard.

Quinn couldn't help but glance up every few minutes over the rim of her glasses, glad to see Rachel sitting at the desk on the opposite of the room to her. She'd missed the brunette on the couple of occasions she was forced to go to work while her other half recovered by herself at home. She'd have much preferred to be there, by Rachel's side.

The brunette still had visible injuries but her collar bone, wrist and broken fingers had fixed, her ribs were still a little sore but overall she was much better.

Thinking of the accident and the incident before that Quinn was met with a sickening feeling she'd suppressed when she got a certain phone call a few days previous.

She opened her mouth to speak, inhaling. She stopped herself, not sure how to approach the subject, but the sound of her breathing sharply caught Rachel's attention

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, getting Quinn's full attention back

She bit her lip with worry "… Daniel called 3 days ago"

"Oh" was the blunt reply, Rachel's attention tried to go back to her work but she could still see Quinn watching her from across the room "What?"

"He said some things…"

"Melissa divorce him, did she?"

"No"

"Stupid woman" she muttered sourly

"I spoke to her too" Quinn stood from her seat and wandered towards Rachel, she wanted to talk about this now. She walked round Rachel's desk and leant against it, next to where Rachel sat "Can I tell you what was said?"

Rachel didn't answer

"If I talk about it now, I won't have to bring it up again" she offered

Rachel sighed; Quinn missed the eye roll, and pushed away from her desk so she could look at Quinn "Go on then"

"He said he wanted to apologise" Rachel huffed a laugh "AND, he is truly sorry"

"Is that all he had to say"

"He sounded genuine"

"He's a slimy bastard and unfortunately we'll still have to put up with his because he's their father"

"Not exactly, we have full custody, he signed them over to me in the divorce, it was up to me to allow his to see them and I only did it for Ally and Logan… I actually thought it would be good for them to still have him in their lives" she said weakly

"… I know… not letting him wouldn't be fair to the children though" she replied reluctantly

"That's what he said when I told him I didn't want him in any of our lives anymore… I didn't tell him about your recent accident, I didn't think it was any of his business"

Rachel looked at Quinn surprised "You told him basically what I wanted?"

"I don't want him near me; you know that right" there was now tension in the room "He kissed me, I was trying to push him off; you know that right?" she asked again when Rachel didn't answer

"Of course I know that, my mind just gets pounded with that mental image; and I start feeling queasy" she grumbled going back to her computer

"I though we were past this; I told you the truth, you told me you believe me" Quinn's breathing got heavier with worry, her eyes rimmed tears and she turned her head away

"We are past this" she said adamantly, taking Quinn's hands "Look at me" Quinn did as she was asked "Don't cry, please" she stood up, removed her fiancée's glasses and wiped the few tears that had fallen "I didn't mean to upset you"

"I know, it's just I still worry that I could lose you"

"How can you think that? I'm marrying you, we're already talking about having children… just when ever he is mentioned, I'm taken back to that day, and I don't want to remember it. Not just because he hurt me with his actions but he hurt you too and the kids, I mean it was Alyssa's birthday. And if he hadn't done that I wouldn't have hurt you all by running off like that and speeding into a car"

"Don't say it like that; the collision wasn't your fault"

"I wasn't looking where I was going, I was crying, I really shouldn't have been on my bike, whilst crying" she looked at Quinn with sincerity in her eyes "I'm sorry for upsetting you again"

"And I'm sorry for the whole thing ever happening" her gaze fell to the space between them

"What would you have done? Without murdering him" she hinted a smile, lifting Quinn's face by hooking a finger under her chin

"We have to stop saying I'm sorry, we use it too often; it's going to lose its meaning" she smiled

"I mean it every time I say it Quinn, just like three other words I use often"

"I love you too" Quinn grinned and quickly kissed Rachel

"So why didn't Melissa ditch him?" she took her seat again and let Quinn go back to her desk, now that she was fine to talk about it.

"She's pregnant" Quinn was obvious

"Oh so the same reason you didn't ditch him sooner"

Quinn finally reached her seat "Don't start" she warned "I needed some security for them, yes, and if I had left him earlier we might have never met… again" she pointed out

Rachel held up her hands in surrender "I didn't mean it like that, I apologise" she said, not wanting 'I'm sorry' to lose it's meaning "and yes you wouldn't have met me, as much as I hate the bastard, he really is the reason we found one another"

"Don't think _that_ highly of him, he may have apologised but he still made a few unfair remarks"

"What did he say, I'll kill him this time" she stood from her seat abruptly

"Can I ask what you'll kill him with?" Quinn hinted a smile at Rachel's action

The brunette looked at the objects on her desk "…A stapler!" she picked it up off her desk

"And how are you going to do that?" the blonde asked amused

"I'll fire the staples into his head" she said with sarcasm and a little anger

She shook her head, still with an amused grin "No good, they'll never get through his thick skull"

"Oh, good point" She grumbled playfully, dropping the stapler back to the desk and herself back into her seat. "What did he say?"

"Ugh, just stuff about you not being able to make me happy, at least he made no reference to him being better for me" she smiled with sarcasm

"And what did you tell him after he said that?"

"I simply stopped him when I said; we plan on having a baby, he was stunned, he made some weird noises, I think he was trying to speak but instead the phone went silent and Melissa picked up"

"You told him, we only told Ally and Logan a couple of days ago"

"I'm sorry but it got him off my case, besides why can't I tell people? I'm excited about this"

"I just meant, I don't want people to know until after the wedding, or until you're pregnant… you know the chances of this actually working are small" the subject was still a little delicate

"That's why I was thinking, maybe we should start the process now, I mean it's going to take a while to choose a donor and everything"

"But we've got a lot to do for the wedding as well"

"That's why I have Santana, Brittany and Kurt; they seem to be making all the decisions anyway I just have the final say" she waited for Rachel to speak "what do you think should we do this?... say something"

Rachel stood up and walked straight over to Quinn, she bent down and captured Quinn's lips fiercely, surprising her fiancée

"If you want to do this, then I really want to do this" she only pulled back very slightly

"Really?" her hazel eyes flicked back and forth between Rachel's dark brown ones

"Yes, I want a baby with you Quinn" this time Quinn kissed her, softly, slowly and distracting. They didn't hear their secretary tell them their client was there for the afternoon meeting

Their shared secretary cleared her throat a couple of times, each time louder until the pair heard her and pulled apart

"Your 4 o'clock is waiting in the meeting room"

"Thank you Justine, could you let them know we'll be right their" the brunette said over her shoulder

"Of course" as Rachel pulled away further the secretary saw Quinn's face "Miss Fabray, are you okay, have you been crying?"

"Oh, I'm fine, perfect actually" she said looking at Rachel

The brunette smirked back, lent forward and whispered "Yes, you are" into Quinn's ear

"Okay, I'll just let them know" the secretary left awkwardly

"I hate him" Rachel sighed

"Not again" Quinn groaned, tidying her hair and grabbing her laptop

"I'm sorry, but he made you cry, because I got annoyed and made you cry. How does Melissa deal with him?"

"Oh that's the best bit, when she spoke to me, after he either passed out or choked on his tongue; she said she's got him under her thumb"

"Really?" the brunette was unbelieving "Mellissa? Mellissa who suddenly became really shy when you found out about their affair? She's got that lump in control"

"Yep" Quinn replied simply, waiting by the door for her fiancée

"I got to ask her what she said to him" she opened the door for the blonde before following her out of the office

End Flashback

"Do you ever think we're moving to fast?" the brunette asked her wife as they continued to approach guests who they hadn't spoken to yet

"No, I like the pace we're moving at, why are you worried?"

"Sometimes I can't believe this is even real, I worry that I'll wake up and it will be some wonderful dream"

"Wow, you're full of lines today aren't you" Quinn smirked

"I really feel like that though, I think the reality of this will hit when you start showing, I'm going to be so protective over you, and by your side all the time"

"What, even more than you already are?" she smirked again

"I'm trying to be sweet here" she rolled her eyes

"And you are" she turned her head, Rachel met her gaze to say something but Quinn sealed her wife's mouth with a kiss

**Please let me know what you think…**

**I reckon there's only one more chapter set on their wedding day left (I hope so anyway, i don't want to be wrong again!), then a couple set after that…**


	7. A Night To Forget

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to ****TrustInFaith**** as they inspired it, by suggesting Rachel sings at an open mic night/karaoke; so… hope you like it :/**

**Posted: 14/11/11**

A Night To Forget

"Hello Mr and Mrs Schuester" Rachel greeted as they approached the table were the couple sat

"That's will and Emma to you two now" he replied with his familiar smile

"We're so glad you could make it" Said Quinn

"We're happy to be here, thank you for the invitation"

"Yeah, it's been great catching up with the old group" Will agreed with his wife

"I guess you might need an explanation to this" Rachel gestured between them "… and how I look" she added a little quieter

"Actually" he took a sip from his glass at the table to clear his throat "Kurt filled us in" he tried to speak delicately "I'm so sorry Rachel"

"Yeah, I was too, for a long time" she removed her arm from round Quinn's waist to clasp her hand in her own instead "But not now, I've got something better"

"Wow that's so sweet" Emma was in awe, her big doe eyes proof of that

"Are you going to need a bucket there Schuster's" Santana asked teasingly as she passed "Their sweetness can get a bit too much" she smirked at the new happy couple before leaving again

"So" Will started, moving on from the silence the Latina had left them with "imagine the pleasant surprise I get when we get a wedding invitation in the mail, I open it and find out that Quinn Fabray is getting married and we're invited, imagine my further surprise when I see that she's getting married to 'Rachel Bryant (formerly Berry)'. I'll be honest I never pictured the two of you together" he chuckled "Now I see you together, you're perfect" he complimented

"Well thank you… did I see a child with you earlier?" the brunette smiled at her old teacher and guidance councillor

"You did" Emma looked over at the group of children "The little red head in the light green dress; she'd ours" Will said proudly

"Her names Caitlin; Kate for short. She's six years old" Emma added the details

The new couple looked over to see the girl playing along with Alyssa and Logan as well as a couple of others. They talked for a little longer; Will and Emma were still working at the school, along side Mike and Tina.

Rachel and Quinn then spent some time catching up with a few they'd last seen at Kurt and Blaine's wedding. At the time they'd made pointless promises to meet up at some point but they weren't kept to, of course.

They then separated to speak to a few individual guest and Rachel found herself back at their table first

"Momma-Rae" Logan approached her, he held out his arms for a hug

"Hey little guy" she picked him up and sat him on her knee "What's up?"

"My shoes are hurting" could you blame him, they were new shoes for a start and he'd been wearing them for hours

"I thought they might" she said close to his ear "so I bought something with us" she lent so she could reach towards her feet and pulled out Logan's back pack "I hid this, I stole them yesterday sorry" she apologised and her arms still round him she unzipped the bag in front of him to reveal his light up trainers

He gasped excitedly "Thank you momma Rae" he kissed her on the cheek before jumping down off her lap to swap his smart shiny shoes for his tattered dark blue trainers that flashed when your feet hit the ground

"Let me help" she gestured to the chair next to her; he climbed up and held out his feet for her to undo the thin tight laces. He was able to easily slip on the Velcro trainers in seconds and after another thank you and a hug he was back playing and interacting with the other children.

She watched him with adoration, and then to Alyssa, she was proud of both of them, and so happy to be a part of their lives. Then to her wife, she couldn't believe it, that stunning woman was her wife, she wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives _there's no way I'm messing it up_ she thought to herself

Her wife was having a conversation with her own mother. She hoped she was still in Judy's good books and she wasn't trying to get her daughter to leave her already. Maybe the wedding had sent Judy back to her old ways. Rachel was worrying unnecessarily. She didn't know it yet, but nothing would break them apart.

…

Soon they were back at their table; Alyssa and Logan were eating a second piece of cake which their mother and step mother allowed them to have with warnings of 'don't be sick'

The band announced that it was time for the happy couple to share a dance. They'd originally planned on skipping that part all together but at the last minute (like 3 minutes before they were called to the dance floor) Kurt had made them change their mind (by going behind their backs). They didn't know a thing about a dance; just the two of them in front of all their guests, until the singer in the band they'd hired announced it.

They had already danced a couple of times that evening already, but this time was special. They melted against one another; feeling nothing but warmth, comfort, love and perfection in the way they fit together so perfectly.

…

A little while later on in the evening

Toward the end of the party most of the guest had gone home, just the friends and younger family without kids of their own were left. Judy had taken Alyssa and Logan home. Rachel's dad's had hired a car and dropped Judy and the kids off at the Fabray apartment where Remi was waiting

Quinn and Rachel would be heading to a hotel that night and then leaving for their honeymoon the next morning for a week. They wanted to make it two weeks but they realised they didn't like spending that much time away from the kids and they weren't sure how the office would manage with out them.

Judy was going to take care of Alyssa and Logan while they were home and Brittany and Santana were going to help take them to school, the nanny; Elise, would be there to pick them up and bring them home so everything was covered. Remi was easy to look after, she knew when it was her dinner time and would whine, moan and nudge you with her wet nose to remind you it was feeding time. The dark dog used a similar routine when she needed to relieve herself too.

"Rachel!" Kurt surprised her as she sat by herself. She'd been watching her wife was having a conversation with one of their other friends.

"Kurt, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she held her had over her heart

"Sorry, but I thought I'd let you know… the band are going to let people sing while they play… fancy singing?"

She face palmed "Leave it out Kurt" she grumbled

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport" he whined playfully, obviously he'd consumed quite a bit more alcohol since they'd spoken earlier

Flashback: October

"This is your idea of a bachelorette party; karaoke at a gay bar" The raven haired girl looked round the bar sceptically as soon as the six entered

"It's not a gay bar Santana although they are friendly towards 'the gays'" Kurt quipped back

"You guys find a seat, I'll get the first round" Blaine offered, shooing the rest of the group to find a seat

"Get a double round of shots!" Santana yelled as they were all sliding into a semi-circular booth against a wall far from the stage

Rachel had a plan, one she wasn't proud of but one she wanted to do none the less, and 'Kurt's' plan to take them here for their shared bachelorette party was the perfect opportunity

Also Rachel also didn't want to end up somewhere bumping into _women of one-night-stands past_. She was so close to her wedding; 5 weeks to be precise, she didn't need to muck it up now with something she'd done 2-12 years ago.

Later on in the evening, and many rounds of drinks later Rachel took her chance

"I'll get another round" the short brunette excused herself.

What they didn't see was: Rachel order the drinks for the table, down two shots herself and then wander off in a different direction

"Where's Rachel gone?" Quinn looked over her shoulder towards the bar, not finding the brunette

"Maybe she went to the bathro-"

"Hi everyone!" the five turned towards the mini stage in the corner with the karaoke machine "my names Rachel and I'm getting married!" she shouted drunkenly down the microphone, there were a few whoops and cheers of approval and congratulations

"Dear sweet baby Jesus what is she doing?" Kurt rambled lowly while his eyes were wide at his drunken loud friend on stage; the rest of the group all looked at her worried or already cringing

"This song is for my beautiful bride Quinn" she pointed across the bar to where her friends sat. Santana actually sunk in her seat and hid her face feeling embarrassed not only for herself, but also for her friends sat with her and the girl on the stage.

Quinn smiled brightly, blushing a little as people started looking in her direction, but she kept her gaze on her drunk fiancée.

The music started and for the first time in over ten years the star started singing

_You look into my eyes__  
><em>_I go out of my mind__  
><em>_I can't see anything__  
><em>_Cos this love's got me blind__  
><em>_I can't help myself__  
><em>_I can't break the spell__  
><em>_I can't even try_

Her voice was damaged but she could still manage to carry a tune, she wasn't as powerful and amazing as she had been in high school but it wasn't _that_ bad, okay so she was a little off key sometimes but overall her singing was just so, so__

_I'm in over my head__  
><em>_You got under my skin__  
><em>_I got no strength at all__  
><em>_In the state that I'm in___

_And my knees are weak__  
><em>_And my mouth can't speak__  
><em>_Fell too far this time_

Quinn was still mesmerised, Rachel hadn't sung in so long and here she was in front of a crowd of strangers, maybe not even aware of what she was doing (due to her poor judgement caused by the consumption of copious amounts of alcohol), but there she was singing her heart out for Quinn, and it made her smile so brightly.

Brittany stood up "Where you going B?" her wife asked her

"I'm going to sing back up for Rach" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She happily skipped through the crowd and hopped onto the platform to share the microphone with her friend.__

_Baby, I'm too lost in you__  
><em>_Caught in you__  
><em>_Lost in everything about you__  
><em>_So deep, I can't sleep__  
><em>_I can't think__  
><em>_I just think about the things that you do (you do)__  
><em>_I'm too lost in you__  
><em>_(Too lost in you)___

_ooh__  
><em>_Well you whispered to me__  
><em>_And I shiver inside__  
><em>_You undo me and move me__  
><em>_In ways undefined__  
><em>_And you're all I see__  
><em>_And you're all I need__  
><em>_Help me baby (help me baby)__  
><em>_Help me baby (help me now)_

Rachel's current voice suited this song quite well with its low tones.__

_Cos I'm slipping away__  
><em>_Like the sand to the tide__  
><em>_Falling into your arms__  
><em>_Falling into your eyes__  
><em>_If you get too near__  
><em>_I might disappear__  
><em>_I might lose my mind_

Quinn was on the verge of spilling happy tears, she propped her head up with her arm, as she just relaxed and watched the performance. She was still a little nervous for the brunette on stage, now accompanied by the much taller blonde; she didn't want anyone to say anything hurtful. She looked away from Rachel for a moment to look at the others in the bar; they were mostly; either politely listening or just dancing with their partners. There were a few laughing at the pair on stage but it wasn't in a hurtful way; the performance was entertaining as they drunkenly swayed from side to side; Brittany's arm was round Rachel's shoulder as she sung__

_Baby, I'm too lost in you__  
><em>_Caught in you__  
><em>_Lost in everything about you__  
><em>_So deep, I can't sleep__  
><em>_I can't think__  
><em>_I just think about the things that you do (you do)__  
><em>_I'm too lost in you__  
><em>_(Too lost in you)_

Blaine stood offering his hand to his husband, Kurt accepted and he was whisked away to the dance floor, with the other happy couples__

_I'm going crazy in love for you baby__  
><em>_(I can't eat and I can't sleep)__  
><em>_I'm going down like a stone in the sea__  
><em>_Yeah, no one can rescue me__  
><em>_(No one can rescue me)_

Santana was now smiling at them rather than cringing and hiding, Quinn nudges her with her elbow playfully, smiling at her mockingly because 'Santana Lopez was actually enjoying herself in an embarrassing situation'__

_Oooh, my baby__  
><em>_Oooh, baby, baby___

_Baby, I'm too lost in you__  
><em>_Caught in you__  
><em>_Lost in everything about you__  
><em>_So deep, I can't sleep__  
><em>_I can't think__  
><em>_I just think about the things that you do (you do)__  
><em>_I'm too lost in you_

Throughout the entire performance Rachel tried to keep eye contact with Quinn across the dimly lit bar, only glancing away briefly at the screen down in front of her for the words. She seemed to know them well enough leaving Quinn suspicious that this was planned all along__

_I'm lost in you__  
><em>_I'm lost in you__  
><em>_I'm lost in everything about you__  
><em>_So deep (so deep), I can't sleep__  
><em>_I can't think__  
><em>_I just think about the things that you do (you do)__  
><em>_I'm too lost in you__  
><em>_(Too lost in you)_

They managed to make it to the end of the song; receiving some applause for the performance. Rachel stepped off the stage and stumbled. Brittany was there to catch her and support her as she laughed drunkenly at her own clumsiness.

As they got back to the table, Kurt and Blaine were at the stage signing them selves up for a song, so just Santana and Quinn still sat there while a new round of drinks was delivered to the table. Quinn scooted over in the circular booth as Brittany helped her sit before going round and sitting next to her wife

"What was that?" Quinn asked her fiancée. She couldn't stop smiling at the memory of the performance she'd just seen

"Though I'd sing you a song, is that so terrible"

"Well-"

"It was beautiful" Quinn cut Santana off and cupped her fiancée's face "I loved it, thank you" her voice soft as she also showed her appreciation in a soft sweet yet slightly sobering kiss.

"You were great too Britt" Santana kissed her wife quickly and squeezed her hand on top of the table top

It was the four girl's time to cringe as Blaine and Kurt sang a slightly drunk rendition of 'My heart will go on'

End Flashback

"What are they doing to you Rach?" Quinn settled into the seat next to her wife, slinging an arm round her shoulders

"Teasing me for that night I sang to you" she glared at Kurt and Santana who had recently joined in on the mocking. Of course the mocker's were tipsy at the least, the actually brides were completely sober.

Rachel took another vow, not necessarily in the marriage but through the pregnancy she was to have the same diet as Quinn, which meant what ever Quinn was eating and that even included the weird cravings; like pickles on chocolate cheesecake… yeah that was Rachel's idea to join in on that part, not Quinn's. Quinn had protested Rachel's crazy commitment but she argued that she wanted to share as much of the experience as possible. There were comments from Quinn about forcing Rachel to do the splits over a crate of dynamite to make them even on the actual child birth. Rachel argued that that 'was something she'd allow Quinn to savour as her own special thing' 'yeah right' Quinn thought

Brittany and Blaine were soon back from singing 'I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you' with Tina like they did at their junior prom.

"Are they being mean" Brittany tackled her own wife from behind in a hug

"Yes take them away" Rachel sighed dramatically and gestured with a wave of her hand.

They were dragged away by their other halves leaving Quinn and Rachel alone once again

"This has been the best day of my life" the blonde hated how much she was grinning and looked down bashfully

Rachel couldn't help but match her wife's expression; she bought her head back up by gently hooking a finger under the blondes chin "We've got a lot of days ahead of us, yet. I'm going to try and make everyone of the special to you"

"I only hope I can return the favour" she bit her bottom lip

"We'll find a way" Rachel winked

And that's how the couple celebrated their day: Wednesday 13th November 2024

**Figured the date from what I had Kurt say in a previous chapter; that it was 5 weeks 6 days till his one year anniversary**

**There is more, maybe four chapters… maybe one more flashback in there somewhere**

**Please Let me know what you thought of this chapter…**

**The song was ****Too lost in you-sugarbabes****, not sure why I chose that song, it was in my head when I started writing this so I thought what the heck!**

**Daniel will be explained further along**

And if any one noticed I gave in and used American English for one word in here… because I don't think every reader in the USA (and perhaps else where, not sure) (where most of the readers for this are) will know what a gherkin is… sorry if I have offended any one :)


	8. A lot to look forward to

**AN: so sorry its been a while, this will be disappointing and short**

**AN2: thought I'd update this while I found inspiration, was drunk on mulled wine but sobered up with a peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich (what a crazy, weird and amazing American invention I stumbled across :S ) hey the sandwich was suggested on the jar of marshmallow fluff lol, bought it from a food specialist shop too**

**Posted: 24/12/11 (although here its technically the 25****th****) Proper Crimbo!**

A lot to look forward too

"Wait here"

"Wha- Why?" The blonde asked

"Just wait here" The brunette stated more sternly before opening the door, taking their cases inside and coming back out to pick her wife up bridal style, carrying her over the threshold (minding Quinn's head on the door frame)

Quinn couldn't help but laugh; pure joy evident in that laugh. "What are you doing?"

"It's our first night on our actual honeymoon, and you beat me too it last night at the hotel" She kicked the door closed with the heel of her foot behind her "And I wanted to do the honour" she gently dropped Quinn to the bed "Plus, you're a pregnant woman now, I don't want you being put through any stress" Quinn grinned at Rachel's caring words

"I have been pregnant before you know? And I've given birth before, so I don't know why you bought all those books" her voice was soft as she pulled Rachel on top of her. The brunette displaced her weight and straddled the other woman's waist

"I'm just being thorough" she sighed innocently before dropping a first kiss to Quinn's soft lips "Plus" she pulled back "you lied to me; you assured me it was no big deal for you to have another baby; because you had already had two"

"It isn't a big deal"

"It will still hurt, Quinn!" She sat up with Quinn still pinned at the waist

"I know, but I want this" she shuffled upwards from underneath Rachel so she could sit up "I want this for us, I don't care about some pain; yeah it hurt's like hell, but the reward is so great, and I love you too much to not want this for us"

"You" she dropped a quick kiss to the woman below her "Are amazing"

"I know" she sighed, but she couldn't help but laugh after

"So modest Mrs Fabray" Rachel laughed but lent back down and attached her lips to her wives. Quinn moaned into the kiss as she reached out and slowly pushed Rachel's jacket down off her shoulders. The brunette threw it on the floor before allowing Quinn to sit up a little so she could take her jacket off too. "I love you so much" she breathed against the other woman's lips

"I love you too; Mrs Rachel Fabray" she smiled into the next kiss

Flashback; 5 days before the wedding

"Quinn, Kids, I'm home!" Rachel yelled into the apartment as she walked through the front door, dropping her keys onto the table by the door. When she was met with no reply she called out again "Hello? Anyone?" as she started up the stirs she was met with her fiancée, looking very worried with her hands behind her back "Quinn, what's wrong?" the brunette asked with immediate concern

"The kids are with Brittany" she started, her voice was quiet

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked again; worrying further

"I know I should have waited until you got home-"

"I'm sorry my last meeting seemed like it was never going to end, that's why I'm so late" she explained "Are you okay?"

"I had to know, I couldn't wait another minute Rach"

Straight away it hit Rachel what her fiancée could be talking about, and her shoulders dropped

Quinn pulled two pregnancy tests out from behind her back and passed them to Rachel, the brunette furrowed her brow as she analysed the tests "I-I don't know what this means"

"It means" Quinn pulled Rachel into the bedroom so they could sit on the edge of the bed "It means… I'm pregnant"

Rachel's eyes widened and shot straight to her fiancée's "R-really?"

The blonde just nodded, holding her bottom teeth between her lips as a smile grew brightly on her face

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Rachel stood up

"Yes" she said nodding again, Rachel pulled her up and close so her body was pressed against Rachel's, the brunette rapped her arms round Quinn's middle and kissed her softly

When she pulled away she realised her fiancée wasn't acting the same way "You're happy right? This is what we wanted, right? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"God no!" perish the thought; they wanted this so much; as much as they wanted the other in her life "I thought you might be mad that I took the pregnancy tests before you got home and I'm a little shocked at the moment; I didn't think that we'd be fortunate enough to get pregnant on the first try"

"You worried me then" Rachel sighed and quickly kissed her again "and I'm not mad that you couldn't wait… I'm kinda relieved that you did; I don't think I could have handled waiting for the results" she offered shyly.

They moved back to the bed, just to lay down next to one another and take in the good news

"We're having a baby" Rachel breathed after a few minutes

"Yeah, in less than 9 months we'll be a family of 6" Quinn replied, turning to Rachel and cuddling into her fiancée's side. It took Rachel a second to remember to include Remi in the total

"7 if Alyssa talks us into getting her that goldfish" she chuckled

"How do you think they'll take the news?" Quinn sounded a little worried again

"Well we did already tell them that they might get a little brother or sister, and maybe its best if we don't tell anyone for a while; until we know what it is maybe?" she suggested

"I guess it's for the best. Plus we have to make sure I really am pregnant first… just in case the tests and my instincts are wrong"

"We should make an appointment" Rachel moved to hold Quinn better "Or is it too early"

"It can't hurt; just to check" Quinn agreed "and even then we won't say anything yet, we've got too much to deal with, like all the family and friends coming over and I won't be showing for a while yet so… oh crap; what if someone suspects something; I won't be drinking at our own wedding"

"Well I won't drink either then" Rachel was too excited by the fact her soon to be wife was carrying her child that she couldn't worry about anything else

"But it's our wedding; you won't even drink when Kurt and Santana make their embarrassing speeches"

"Nope" Rachel couldn't stop smiling "I don't care about that, just this family. If anyone says anything about us not drinking; I'll say it's because of me… I'll let them assume what they want from my past"

"You can't let anyone think anything like that about you Rach" she kissed her fiancée's neck

"I told you" she shuffled down the bed so she was lying right next to Quinn, nose to nose "I don't care, no one, and I really mean no one can upset me, with how I'm feeling right now"

Quinn let a smile grow before she rolled onto her back with a sigh "You're going to hate me"

Rachel propped herself up on her elbow to look down at the other woman "Why, what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth before opening them again; calm enough to say weakly "You're going to hate me"

"What do you mean, what have you done?" she looked worried

"I haven't done anything yet… just, this pregnancy… well mood swings and-"

"Don't you worry about anything okay?" Rachel cut her off and reassured her "I'm not leaving your side through all of this, if you need anything; I'll be here for you; whenever. And, like the wedding, if you can't drink then I'm not going too; if a certain food repulses you, even if its one of my favourites, I'm not going to eat it; if you're craving something weird and gross, I'll eat it with you so you don't feel out of place"

"You really don't have to do any of those things" she raised her hand to cradle Rachel's face and stoke her thumb over the brunettes cheek

"Yes I do" she said adamantly "because; we're in this together Quinn… I don't know how much support you had when you were pregnant, with Ally and Logan" she said delicately "But I'm here for you and them, for everything now"

"I'm doing this for us; I want another child with you Rachel, so you don't need to go over board" Quinn, thought that Rachel's sudden over the top enthusiasm might have been bought on by some guilt

"I know, I-I just really wanted to be the one to carry our child" she said sadly, she was about to move away but Quinn held her in place

"Please don't be like that; I love you, and I'm sorry so much hasn't worked out; but we have to keep going forward. Let's not dwell in the past. It doesn't matter to me, really" they'd hit a sad note again

"How did I get so lucky?" Rachel hinted a smile as Quinn pulled her down by the neck, so she could attach her lips to the Rachel's.

…

Later that night, Alyssa and Logan were home and asleep in their rooms; Quinn and Rachel had just got into bed themselves; although, Rachel was too awake with ideas and plans for her and Quinn's future. They were getting married in 5 days, her soon to be wife was already pregnant; she couldn't relax she was both nervous and excited.

"Quinn" Rachel was laying awake staring at the ceiling

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply from the woman laying on her side facing away from Rachel

"When can we start the shopping?"

"Hmmm?" she turned over "We can go shopping whenever you want Rae" she muttered sleepily

"No, I meant Baby shopping; for the nursery and clothes for the baby; and you'll need maternity clothes unless you've still got any old ones"

The blonde chuckled against her pillow "it's a bit early yet; maybe once we start telling people and know the sex"

"Sorry I'm just excited"

"I know" she put an arm around Rachel and pulled her close; causing the brunette to chuckle "Sleep now; there's a lot more to deal with before we can even tell people"

End Flashback

"Rachel?"

"Hmmm?" the brunette had her head tucked under her wife's as they drifted off.

"I never planned on having anymore children" that woke the smaller woman up, she moved away from her comfortable resting place and looked at Quinn with wide worried eyes

"What?"

"No, no don't get me wrong. It's just I never thought I'd have any more children; because I never wanted anymore with… Daniel" she said carefully; knowing the hate it caused to flare up in Rachel "I never imagined myself being this happy; and I never imagined I'd have you Rachel Fabray, former Bryant, former Berry"

Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled and shuffled closer to her wife "You had me worried then"

"No, I was just thinking about last week then a few days ago when we found out I really am pregnant" Quinn, said and smile as she nuzzled into Rachel's neck. "And you're right, I'm going to need new maternity clothes, and new furniture for the nursery because I got rid of the old stuff… so maybe we could do some discrete baby shopping when we get back… y'know if you want to?" she said softly against Rachel's skin causing her to tremble

"I'd like that" she said lowly, she felt Quinn freeze suspiciously.

Rachel flipped herself over to hover over her wife before dropping a soft lingering kiss to her wife's lips, she pulled away and the blonde broke out of the trance Rachel's kiss had put her in while she felt Rachel's hand delicately trail down between them

"Here we go again" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully

**Let me know what you think**

**Yeah it's short and disappointing**

**I know how to end this but not what's coming up so can't guarantee when the next update will be**

**And its been 6 months since I posted my first thing ever on here… who cares right? :D**


	9. Family

**AN: to; ****Karmen Sandiego****; i think you're going to be disappointed but... no you're just going to be disappointed; sorry :(**

**AN2: erm I'm on twitter now; under RUMad?_Gleek... so yeah ... whatever really; if you've got ideas but aren't on here you can pm on there *shrug* ... on with the chapter :/ sorry as usual for the mistakes**

**Posted: 28/12/11**

Family

"What are you doing?" Rachel startled her wife as she entered the kitchen area

"I'm washing up, what does it look like I'm doing?" she replied slightly irritated at being startled

"Well we have a dishwasher and me to do that; go and sit down" she approached from behind and tried to pry the plate out of her wives soapy hands

"Please Rachel; I'm 6 weeks pregnant" she whispered harshly "Not 6 months; and even then i don't need you taking control of my life"

"I don't care, go and sit down" she said once she finally won the wrestle with Quinn for the plate, she grinned triumphantly

"We've been married 3 weeks and you're already driving me crazy" the blonde sighed as she wandered round the kitchen island and took a seat on one of the stalls "at least you're nice to look at" she added playfully, her eyes raking over the back of her wife, lingering on the brunette backside

"Don't you know it" Rachel looked back over her shoulder and winked when Quinn looked up to meet her eyes.

"Rach?" she asked when the other woman returned her attention to the dishes

"Hmmm?"

"I got another call from Daniel" she cringed as she spoke

Rachel froze "Really? Well it has been a while, since he last phoned. I'm not surprised" she then went back to her task, still avoiding Quinn "what did he say this time?"

"He'd like to see his kids... seeing as we never got back to him on that"

"This issue is still sour in this house" Rachel said abruptly

"I know, please don't get angry with me" she said timidly

"I'm sorry" Rachel stopped what she was doing to give Quinn her entire attention "I wasn't getting angry with you... he's just a sore subject for me" she led Quinn to a more comfortable seat in the living area "so he wants to see his kids?" she breathed out in a heavy sigh

"Well he hasn't seen them since Alyssa's birthday" Quinn reminded her wife

"He is their father. As much as i hate it, he has a right to see them..." she took Quinn's hands "as much as I really don't want to say this; we should let him see them"

"No, I couldn't Rach. Not after what he's done to us" Quinn started welling up "It's his fault that I nearly lost you, it's his fault you nearly died Rachel. And I hate that he chose to phone me again thinking I was okay with him. But I loathe him and what he's done"

"It's okay" Rachel pulled her wife closer, cradling her in her arms. She was surprised that Quinn had been bottling such heavy emotions "I didn't know you felt like that"

"Of course I feel like that" the blonde pulled her head away from the brunettes shoulder "I was just trying to be calm about everything. I'm so unsure; what should we do?"

"You're asking me?" Rachel chuckled "I'd like to stick a hook up his nose and raise him up a flag pole, so why ask my opinion?"

"Because you're my wife and their mother" she stated rather clearly, despite a few tears "I need to know from you what should we do"

The mother bit really got to Rachel. She was quiet for just a moment to really think about it "Well... he's there father Quinn, and nothing will change that. A restraining order would be fair for what he did, but unfair to them. I don't want Ally and Logan blaming us in the future for not knowing him; even if it's really his fault"

"I guess; so how do we go about this; he picks them up and drops them off"

"No, I think we should invite him and Mellissa and their baby; for diner"

Quinn pulled away from her wife fully to gage her expression "You really mean that?" she asked suspiciously, Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry to ask but; Why?"

"Why: what, exactly?"

"Why do you want to spend any time around him?"

"Well I need to see how he is with Ally and Logan, to make sure they're okay with him and he's good enough to be around them... and I might have a good word with him in private while he's here"

"As long as you're not going to pull him up the flag pole by his nostrils or dangle him over the side of the building by his ankles and make him sing Celine Dion's; my heart will go on"

"And destroy such a song" Rachel said with faux detest "although I like the idea of hanging him over the side of the building by the lump's ankles... my hands might slip" she said mischievously

"Get your head clear of those murderous thoughts Rachel Bryant"

"Fabray now; remember?" she said lowly moving closer to her wife

"Oh yeah, that sounds much better. But are-" she was cut off as her chocolate eyed wife pressed their lips together; the kiss started simply but soon evolved. It deepened when Rachel ran her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, the blonde allowed the access and couldn't help the moan she released when their-

"Mommy" wow that works better than a bucket of cold water

"Yes?" the women pulled away and collected themselves and straightening their clothes that had been ruffled by wandering hands

"Were you talking about daddy?" the inquisitive little boy approached them closer

"Yes Logan, we were" Quinn confirmed in a serious tone, she glanced at Rachel for some sort of reassurance before continuing "Do you want to see him?"

"Is he going to hurt you" The kids didn't actually know exactly what had happened but their father had been there; suddenly left, their mother was crying, their step mom went missing and ended up in the hospital. It wasn't hard to associate their father with those bad things and feel he had something to do with them. "Because I don't want you to end up in hospital again momma Rae" the 6 year old confessed his worry as he stepped closer

"Oh little guy" they both enveloped him into a hug "Your daddy would never hurt someone like that" Rachel said softly "he just makes lots of mistakes" she tried to explain

"He's a screw up?" he asked as Rachel pulled him onto the sofa between them

"Yeah he's a major screw up" Quinn chuckled in agreement

"You know, your daddy and Mellissa had a baby boy; that baby boy is your half brother. They're all your family too Logan, and Alyssa's-"

"I do want to see him" Logan cut in "only if he doesn't hurt you"

"We're going to talk to him; and invite them over for dinner one night. How do you feel about that?" Rachel pushed the idea before Quinn could try and reject or question it again

"I'd like to see daddy again" was all he said

"We're seeing dad again?" another voice joined the group. Alyssa took a seat next to Rachel

"If you'd like too" Quinn answered "we thought he could come over with Melissa and their son; Nathan... he is your half brother" the blonde woman repeated the words spoken to their son earlier.

"I want to see daddy again too, he ruined my birthday; he has to make it up to me somehow. And he needs to make it up to you" Alyssa added, much to both her mother's surprise "He upset all of us" she offered

"I'll call him tomorrow then?" Quinn asked her wife carefully with a weak half smile. Rachel nodded trying to offer a more confident and reassuring expression.

...

It only took about a week before a dreaded day in the Fabray household had arrived

"Rach! Honey; Daniel, Mellissa and Nathan are here" Quinn called up the stairs; she was sure her wife already knew their guests had arrived and might just be hiding, or prolonging the inevitable.

Rachel took a deep long breath before leaving the sanctuary of her and her wife's bedroom and venturing down stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs and stood on the opposite side of the open plan living area as the invited family; her eyes widened at what she saw

"Hi, um can you excuse me a second" she excused herself to the study, a curious Quinn on her heels

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, closing the door gently behind them, as the brunette stood with her back to her wife her shoulders jerking "Rach?" she reached out attentively and placed her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder

"I'm sorry" Rachel turned abruptly; no tears on her face "But did you see him" she held in her laugh "Like did you see his nose, it looks like he got smacked in the head with a brick, and the faint scar under his eye"

Quinn furrowed her brow "Yes..." she said slowly "it wasn't a brick though, it was your fist that did that" they kept the conversation in hushed tones "Don't you remember when you punched him... it was pretty obvious you'd broken his nose... I guess he went straight home to sort things out with Mellissa, rather than the hospital"

"I didn't realise I'd done that much damage though. I didn't really see what I was doing I just saw red" her expression a mix between guilt and a suppressed laugh "Did I really do that?" she looked Quinn straight in the eye; unsure of how she should feel

"Yes... you really scared me that day; you were so angry-"

Rachel's face immediately dropped to worry "I would never cause you any harm Quinn" she said abruptly "I'd act that way for you... and I guess for myself for what he tried with you; but never ever to you Quinn, or our children"

"No, I know that... it's just I'd never seen you act that way; Rachel berry never acted that way"

"Rachel Bryant was a pissed off Rachel berry who was holding in a lot of suppressed anger after working through the self pity and depression. He just hit a nerve that day... but holy crap; did I really do that to his face"

"Yes, I don't get why you're finding it hard to believe" Quinn sighed

The guilt hit the shorter woman again "Do you think I should apologise?"

"No, you both got hurt that day and we don't need to discuss anything with them; we are all here for the children so I think we put that aside for now, okay?" she asked the wife who seemed to have drifted off

"Did I really do that to him?"

"For god sake; yes! You are freakishly strong for your size; besides know own knows what you've got hiding under those clothes you wear"

"Only you'd know" she smirked and stepped closer "and I'm all yours baby" she husked into her wife's ear

Quinn gasped at the contact of Rachel's lips on her neck and the sudden change of mood in the room "Rach, what is with you lately?"

"I don't know" she whispered removing her lips, her arms wrapping round the blondes waist "Maybe it's the fact you're my wife or you're pregnant, or a combination of the two" she then trailed kisses along the blondes jaw line

"Stop it Rach; you're making me wish we were the only ones here-"

"We could just-"

"No not enough time-" Quinn cut her off pushing the brunette away by the shoulders

"Oh please, I only need-"

Again she cut her off "Not enough time to enjoy it" she kissed Rachel softly, and to the brunettes disappointment, simply. "Kurt and Blaine want to borrow the kids for the weekend, to see if they'd be capable of looking after kids... so we have the whole weekend to ourselves"

Rachel sighed not releasing Quinn from her embrace and resting their foreheads together "Okay, I guess that's my reward for going through this today"

"Hey, I'm going through it too" Quinn protested, trying to pull away

"I guess" Rachel sighed playfully "Do I get anything extra; if I make it through today without laughing at his face"

Quinn mischievously thought about it "... we'll have to see"

"Come on then" Rachel sighed with an eye roll, finally releasing her wife and heading to the study door.

She plastered her face with a stage smile; before yanking the door open "Daniel, Mellissa; how wonderful it is to see you again" Quinn heard Rachel greet after disappearing out the study.

She chuckled to herself at the idea of the old Rachel Berry still hiding in there somewhere, before joining her family and her ex with his.

**Let me know what you think... **

**Sorry its short again :/**

**The next chapter continues straight after this one**


	10. They Deserve A Better Father

**AN: sorry it's late, I finally got round to updating; I also did something stupid and now have 7 stories in-progress :/**

**AN2: chapter rated M for Language!**

**Posted: 17/1/12**

They Deserve A Better Father

They atmosphere had remained seemingly calm as Rachel and Quinn sat opposite Daniel and Mellissa; the visiting couples 6 month old baby was cradled in Mellissa's arms. Logan and Alyssa were sharing an arm chair; waiting expectantly for their father to say something to them. They'd already been introduced to their half brother and Mellissa spoke confidently to them.

The children didn't see her as the bad person in their parents splitting up; to be honest (perhaps because they were young or Daniel always seemed absent) they never seemed bothered by the divorce, they liked Rachel too much and how Rachel made their mother happy.

Daniel was mostly quiet, only speaking short sentences when spoken to; perhaps it was Rachel's intense gaze she kept on him that was making him nervous

"Daniel I want to speak to you in private" Rachel's tone was monotone as she broke a building awkward silence

"Um, well" he looked at his wife who gave him a stern look; telling him to cooperate with the short brunette

The tall nervous man followed the short unreadable brunette out into the icy air on the roof terrace. She slid the door closed behind them

"Rachel, I'm sorry I was a jerk-" he started

"Too right!" she snapped forcing him to step back "You were more than a jerk!"

"I know and I'm so sorry-"

"Are you actually fucked in the mind: do you see what you have in there?" she grabbed his collar and yanked his head down to her height and pointed over her shoulder, Daniel looked, he could see Mellissa from the side holding his baby boy in her arms, he then saw his other two children sitting politely opposite his wife. Logan met his own gaze but showed no worry in the way his momma Rae was holding his father "You are one lucky son of a bitch to still have your wife, and your son. You're an even bigger lucky bastard that Quinn and I decided to give you one final chance; but I swear to god you upset anyone and I really mean anyone, I will make sure you never see any of them again, I'll do whatever I can to remove any presence of your being ever having existed on this planet from Ally and Logan, because they deserve a better father" she threw him away from her, he caught himself against the wall round the edge of the roof terrace

"I'm serious" she threatened with a finger jabbing him in the shoulder "You upset anyone, Quinn, Mellissa, those kids, the President of the United States, the Queen of England, a homeless person, your own brothers; I don't care, you upset anyone, I'll take them away from you" that frightening Rachel who punched the crap out of him all those months ago was making another appearance.

He held up his hands in surrender "I promise, I swear to go; I won't hurt them, I'll make them happy" he was actually trembling; which gave Rachel some satisfaction.

"Alright then" she straightened out her own clothes, and headed back indoors: She froze as she stepped through the door and saw Quinn cradling baby Nathan in her arms, Logan and Alyssa sitting either side of her looking at the baby. Even Remi was their watching the interaction intently.

Some might be worried with such a large dog watching a baby like that but Rachel knew she was trust worthy. She remembered a time when the dog was still fairly young yet fully grown; she was infatuated with the pink bundles of joy that got pushed around in the push chairs, when they were walking in the park. But the big black fluffy dog would just watch the baby and occasionally would lick their faces. Rachel would be full of apologies those days, especially when the mothers thought the dog was about to bite their child... Remi always proved them wrong

But back to this moment in time and (ironically) Rachel was getting a glimpse into her future

"Rachel. Would you like to hold Nathan?" Melissa asked, getting everyone's attention that the short brunette was standing there

She was broken from her day dream and looked straight to the newest mother "Um... well"

Quinn nodded encouragingly "Sit next to me" she gestured to the spot Logan had just moved from

She sat down and Quinn carefully passed Nathan to Rachel; who held him just how her wife had. They smiled knowingly at one another, wondering if they'd be cradling a boy or a girl of their own in 7 and a half months.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Logan asked noting how pale his father still looked after facing scary Rachel

"Everything's okay: Logan. Daddy's going to be better" he nodded to his first children "He's going to make sure he only makes people happy; most importantly: you two, Nathan and Mellissa" he glanced to the sofa opposite; to Rachel, who nodded her head with approval, a serious expression on her face, Quinn slipped an arm in support round Rachel's back.

"So you're not going to make Rachel mad again?" Alyssa asked

"No, I'm going to make sure I never make Rachel mad again" there was almost humour in his words

"And you're not going to hurt her?" Now Daniel looked confused at Logan's question "We don't want her going to hospital again"

"What?" he looked straight at them, Rachel went to open her moth to stop them but she was too late

"She got mad and had a motor bike accident. She had to go to hospital she was hurt real bad" Alyssa explained

Mellissa and Daniel looked straight to Rachel opposite them; shock and horror on their faces

"Excuse me" Rachel stood up, carefully and passed Mellissa back her baby, "I'm going to get coffee; anyone?"She left the area, without an answer and went straight to the kitchen. Daniel out of pure instinct was off his backside and in the kitchen standing with the brunette. Rachel felt exposed, out in the open; a feeling she used to love (having all attention on her) but in the years after high school it was a feeling she loathed.

"Rachel I am so sorry"

"I don't want to hear it" she tried to stop him as the two stood in the kitchen area, their wives, sat with their children

"But-"

"No" she harshly whispered, glancing back, making sure they weren't being observed again "I don't wish to talk about it, and I don't want you trying to make me talk about it and apologising"

"But I truly am so-"

"No, I don't want you trying to make yourself feel any better about this situation; what you did on your daughter's birthday, kissing the woman who at the time was my fiancée; was the catalyst for me nearly getting myself killed; that's it. I'm okay now, I'm with the Woman I love, with children I care about, and I don't want to be upset about it. Get it?"

He just nodded

"Now take these cups of coffee to our wives. Sit with them and our kids and don't piss me off anymore okay?" he nodded again and did as he was asked, while Rachel finished making the dinner.

...

Meanwhile, while Rachel and Daniel were talking in the kitchen

"Quinn, I'm so sorry for what happened to Rachel" Mellissa placed Nathan back in his carrier, while he continued to sleep (amazingly with all the noise going on round him) Remi stood watch over him

"It wasn't your fault" Quinn reassured

"I feel as if there was something I should have done... maybe... oh I dunno" she gave up with a sigh

"Rachel still has the flare for dramatics. She reminded me of her old self only there was dramatic consequences" she finished sadly "She's okay now"

"How bad was it?" Mellissa tried to be sensitive

"It could have been worse... she was very lucky"

Mellissa sighed in disappointment at what her husband had caused; she wasn't even sure why she was surprised when he had kissed his ex-wife.

That action had been a catalyst for many things; mainly for Quinn and Rachel it had tested the limits of their relationship, and the limits of Rachel's physical ability to heal. It had also strengthened Daniel and Mellissa's relationship; she was now the one who wore the trousers... so in a way it did benefit one person...

As the silence grew, Daniel joined them; offering the cups of coffee. While Rachel finished making the dinner

...

The rest of the dinner went smoothly; mainly because they had already finished talking about what they needed to, they could brush it aside for now; until a time when they (mainly Rachel) wanted to speak of such things

Daniel left with his new family; leaving Alyssa and Logan with promises of visits and many presents and days out to make up for the lost time (and what a shitty father he had already been). Rachel and Quinn didn't want him in their children's lives if he wasn't going to commit to their new attempt at a father children relationship

It seemed Daniel may be avoiding the actual woman of the Fabray home for a while though; and just take his kids out for now.

Mummy and Momma Rae had just tucked in Ally and their little guy, and had just settle in front of the television

"When you were holding Nathan earlier, I felt like I was getting a glimpse at the future; that that is the sort of scene I'll be seeing in a year's time" Rachel smiled fondly at her wife

Quinn smiled at the memory, but it then faltered

"What?" the brunette asked with concern

"I'm sorry that they found out"

Rachel shook her head "No, it good they found out... it's just another thing that we won't have to deal with later"

"I liked it when you were holding Nathan" Quinn decided to move the subject back to the nicer image of their future family

"Did you see Remi?"

"Yeah, I thought it was so sweet; as if she was actually looking out for the baby's well fare" she pet the dog's head, the large dog had curled up next to Rachel and was snoring softly, Quinn curled up on her other side "And Logan and Alyssa were good too, I hope they'll be okay with one in the home all the time" Rachel chuckled

"I really can't wait"

"... Have you thought about names yet?" the brunette asked with caution

"Honestly? Yes I have"

"What have you come up with?" she asked excitedly

"... Nah" Quinn decided not to tell "I'm not saying yet, not until we know the sex"

"Oh, why not? I'll tell you what ones I've come up with"

"you came up with names" before Quinn could dwell on that she pushed past it "No, I want us to know what we're having; I don't want to get too attached to a name and then find out we can't use it" she used that as an excuse, which was true but she could have, maybe, come up with a better reason "I'm tired lets go to bed"

"Okay" Rachel sighed playfully "I guess you'll have to wait to see what awesome names I came up with"

"We are not having any names like Barbra or Patty, or Celine" she scolded her wife as they ascended up the stairs

"Oh you're such a bore" Rachel teased as they disappeared into their bedroom

**Sorry it's short: let me know what you think...**


	11. Boy or Girl

**AN: some time jumping in this chapter; I just want to get on with this fic, I think it's getting boring so I'm just going to quit stalling and start to finish this...**

**Posted: 22/1/12**

Boy or Girl

February

"What are you doing up already?" Rachel groaned as she stirred from her sleep, feeling an absence in the bed. She saw Quinn standing in front of their full length mirror

"I think I'm showing" she had raised her sleeveless top and was running her hand over her bare stomach "I know I said I thought I said I felt like I was showing in my 10th week but-"

"I we both read that when pregnant a woman feels like she's showing sooner than she actually is" Rachel sleepily finished the sentence to a too awake Quinn as she managed to remove herself from the warm and comfy bed. The brunette slipped her arms round her wife's middle, resting her hands on top of the blondes and her head on the woman's shoulder. Her lips slowly slipped into a smile "You are showing"

"Well I am 15 weeks it's about time"

"Our baby's a little slow in development remember, give them a chance" she chuckled and kissed the blondes cheek "Now come back to bed, it's cold and lonely without you"

Quinn sighed as Rachel took her wrist and led her back to their bed "This means I'm going to have to start wearing the maternity clothes we picked out before I know it"

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Rachel pulled back the covers for them to both climb back into bed

"No... Just means you're going to find me grotesque when I'm all round" she whined as she felt Rachel press herself against her back

"Impossible" she kissed her wife's neck

"We're going to have to tell everyone aren't we?" the blonde sounded sad

"Again; is that such a bad thing?"Rachel let her eyes drift shut, though Quinn was obviously wide awake

"I kinda liked just us two knowing, it was our little secret. I didn't want anyone to know until we could tell them if it was a boy or a girl" it was obvious they weren't going back to sleep just yet

"We'll wait then" Rachel whispered sleepily

"But if I'm showing-"

"Well it's not like your gonna get that big" Rachel sighed "before we tell them" she continued with a yawn "and its winter, just wear clothes that cover you better for now, like my hoodies"

Quinn turned in her wife's embrace "I like wearing your hoodies"

"I know that's why I suggested it" she kissed Quinn's nose "I'm sure we can hide it for just 5 weeks, then we have the second scan, and hopefully we can find out if we're having a boy and a girl"

"And then we can start proper baby shopping" Quinn reminded her wife, knowing that was something she was looking forward to "And you can tell my mother" she smirked

Rachel swallowed loudly "I'm not telling her, she'll kill me"

Quinn chuckled "She loves you, remember that talk she had with you last year"

"Yeah I'm still on edge about all that. I know she's not entirely comfortable"

"She was fine at the wedding"

"So okay she accepts us but I'm always worried that she'll hate me again"

Quinn propped herself up on an elbow "My mother loves you, sometimes I wonder if she prefers you over me. When I was talking to my sister before the wedding she was telling me how my mom wouldn't stop going on about how wonderful you are"

"She was talking me up?" she raised an eyebrow in the Quinn Fabray fashion

"For lack of better way of describing it; yes" she sighed "And you think she's going to be upset that she'll have another grandchild to spoil on her few visits"

"... maybe we should encourage her to visit more, she only sees Ally and Logan twice, sometimes three times a year"

"You want to see my mother more often?" Now it was the blondes turn to raise an eyebrow.

Rachel reached out and placed a hand over Quinn's stomach "I want this one to be surrounded by family, I don't want them to ever feel alone"

The blonde cupped the other woman's face, with her free hand (the other being lent on) "They won't" she leant down and dropped a soft and sweet kiss to her wife's lips

...

March

"Will you stop pacing?" it wasn't really a question more of a demand

"Sorry I'm nervous" Rachel apologised

"Don't be" Quinn sighed, Rachel's pacing was making her feel anxious. Quinn was already in place, leaning back as they waited for the obstetrician

"I'm just worried that something might be wrong"

"Everything was fine at the 10 week scan" Quinn reminded her

"They said it wasn't quite the size they'd expect already at 10 weeks though" The brunette's voice was worried

"It's fine; will you please stop worrying" Quinn huffed, Rachel took a deep breath and stopped next to her wife "Take my hand" Rachel obeyed, relaxing at the contact

Right then their obstetrician entered the room; a woman roughly matching their age "Good afternoon, Mrs and Mrs Fabray" she greeted warmly "How are we feeling today?"

Quinn replied "Well I'm feeling fine, just the usual nausea, however this one here" she gestured with her thumb to her wife "Is becoming a nightmare" she laughed lightly

"Nervous" Rachel breathed a brief explanation

The OB just nodded and smiled lightly in understanding "So you were here... 10 weeks ago" she checked with them, they both nodded "Good, and there was nothing untoward" she said seemingly for herself, reading this from a file she'd brought in with her "One very healthy foetus" she summed up

"See" Quinn said to her wife who just rolled her eyes

They started the classic routine, with the warning that the gel could be a little cold

They saw the image on the screen and both instantly smiled "Do you want to know the sex?" the OB asked

They both nodded and answered quickly with 'yes's

"Okay... well congratulations Mrs and Mrs Fabray; you're having a girl" she smiled at them "I'll give you a minute" she left the room with the frozen image of their daughter on the screen, as soon as the door clicked shut the blonde looked straight to her wife

"Are you crying?" she asked worried as a single tear fell from the brunette's eye

"Happy tears, I swear" she sniffed lightly, then dropped a kiss on the blonde's lips "We're having a girl" her voice light and a little high pitched with excitement

"I heard, are you happy it's a girl"

She bit her lip guiltily "I wanted a girl" Rachel admitted "Are you happy its a girl"

"I didn't care as long as it was ours" she just watched Rachel who was watching the image on the screen, the brunettes happiness alone was enough to make Quinn ecstatic "I'm glad its a girl though... I wouldn't have minded if it were a boy but... I'm just so happy you're happy" she reached up to kiss Rachel a little longer than their last kiss. She then looked back at the screen

"She's ours" Rachel repeated squeezing the blondes hand gently

"Yeah, she's ours"

**Just a short chapter: let me know what you think...**

**Oh yeah, sorry for lying then letting you assume stuff Lilwar :P**


	12. We're having a girl: Part One

**AN: this chapter is set right after the last one... enjoy :)**

**Posted: 28/1/12**

We're having a girl: Part One

Friday

They pulled up outside the kid's school ten minutes before pick up time

"So" once the car was parked Rachel turned straight to her wife "are we telling them when we get home or are we giving it more time" she asked rather quickly

Quinn giggled "Well I think you might explode with excitement if we don't start telling people soon. I think we should tell Ally and Logan once we get home; we'll sit them down and just simply tell them they will be getting a little sister" Rachel grinned at the reminder, not that it was necessary

"What about Kurt, Blaine, San and Britt"

"I think I'd rather tell them in person"

"Me too" The brunette agreed in a slightly calmer tone "Am I overacting, am I too excited?" she asked Quinn, she was almost moving in her seat with excitement "I mean, it's not because its a girl, I would have been happy either way and it's not like I'm ever going to treat Ally and Logan any different, but it's just: this is like a landmark for us. We can finally stop calling her an it, we have sonogram pictures where she's really recognisable, and you're showing" she glanced down to Quinn's stomach, not meaning her action to make her wife more self conscious

The pregnant woman just smiled "Calm down, you're going to worry the kids" she chuckled

...

Luckily Rachel had managed to compose herself before actually getting out the car to collect her step children with her wife. It was a simple day, a simple life but she was happy... more than happy

Once they got home, they let their children relax for about five minutes before they asked them to sit on the sofas opposite... yes this routine again

"Have we done something wrong, or do you just want to talk to us" Alyssa sighed

"Um, the second one" Rachel answered and both parents noticed the children opposite them visibly relax "Do you remember talking ages ago, before the wedding, about if you were okay with having a little brother and sister?"

They both nodded

"Well" Quinn continued "We want to tell you some good news" she took the sonogram picture that was sitting face down on the sofa next to them, and slid it the correct way up across the coffee table to Ally and Logan "That there, is your little sister"

They both peered at the picture, Logan was first to pick it up, luckily Alyssa didn't move to snatch it from him and tear that copy, instead she just moved closer to him and looked at the picture too

"It doesn't look like a baby" Logan said with a cute little furrowed brow

The woman just chuckled "She won't be here for a while, she's still growing in your mommy's tummy" Rachel explained

"Will I be able to dress her up" Alyssa jumped in

"Not straight away" Quinn said with a soft smile "When she's older she might like you dressing her up"

"Are you two happy you're both going to have a little sister?"

"Yeah, means I'm still the man of the house"

"Who taught you that?" Rachel asked, not that she was opposed to him saying that, she just wasn't sure where he heard that

"Jason, before he went home he said to look out for you, cos I'm the man of the house and its my job" Both woman just smiled fondly

"Yeah little guy, you'll still be the man of the house" Rachel agreed

"Will I still be able to get a goldfish" Alyssa asked, she had originally asked them quite a while ago, and they said later hoping she'd forget... obviously she didn't

After a few more slightly unrelated questions, they settled down as a family, in front of the TV for the night.

Quinn and Rachel at different points In the evening asked their closest friends to be at their apartment the next day, to get there any time after 10am, as they needed to talk

"Just one thing" Rachel said to Quinn, late that night when the children were snoozing on the sofa "I want to at least tell them with Ally and Logan present, I don't know why, I just want them with us, to show they know I guess and to let San, Britt, Kurt and Blaine that the kids are okay with this too"

"Yeah, I think that's a nice idea" Quinn agreed cuddling closer to Rachel "Then on Sunday, we tell our parents"

"Yeah" the brunette agreed with a sigh "Them" she sounded a little nervous, but it could wait

...

Saturday

The following morning and both women were slumbering peacefully; Quinn had rolled onto her side, facing away from Rachel, during the night and Rachel and found her way to laying in a similar position, her arm draped over her wife's waist. The bed sheet had slipped down to their middles, and Quinn's bed top had been pushed up slightly where Rachel had moved her hand to settle over the fairly obvious, small baby bump.

Meanwhile outside their apartment door...

"All I'm saying is if they're going to invite us round the least they can do is answer the door" Santana grumbled digging through her bag

"What if something's wrong?" Kurt asked, worry evident in her voice

"They seemed excited when they invited us over" Brittany said

"They need a door bell" another grumble from the Latina

"Well technically we were supposed to ring from downstairs not sneak in when someone else left" Blaine pointed out, earning himself an angry glare from Santana before she returned her attention to her bag

"Found it" she announced triumphantly as she pulled out a silver door key... the Fabray apartments, spare door key

"We could just phone them rather than break in" there was Blaine again, trying to be sensible as always. He was completely ignored, even by his own husband who just followed the two women into the apartment, he sighed and shook his head but followed too

"Can you believe it, they're not even up yet" Santana started up the stairs

"No, now this is going too far" Blaine harshly whispered making the three on the stairs stop and look back down at him "What if they're... you know... Being intimate"

Santana rolled her eyes "Don't worry I know the rules" she said in a mocking, childlike tone

This just made the two men crease their brows in confusion.

Brittany decided to elaborate "When we were babysitting, the kids told us about the rules in their house, one of them is they are not to disturb mommy and momma Rae is Remi's outside the door"

"Kinda like a sock on the door knob kinda thing" Santana added before continuing up the stairs. She immediately saw that Remi wasn't there, the children weren't awake either at it was nearing 11am on a Saturday

The Latina didn't hesitate to just walk into the dimly lit bedroom, "Don't you think you two should be getting up" she startled them as she marched across the room and yanked the curtains open flooding the room with light.

Both women moaned and closed their eyes tightly because of the light "What time is it?" Rachel groaned into Quinn's ear"

"Just gone 11" Santana answered for them as they started fidgeting and shuffling to sit up.

"Damn I must have forgotten to set the alarm" Rachel muttered as she stretched

It was then that the Latina noticed the other three intruders just staring at the pair in bed "What are you guys staring at?" she moved back to the side of the room where they stood.

At the same time Quinn and Rachel opened their eyes properly to see what was going on, they saw Kurt, Blaine and Brittany staring at them or rather at Quinn's protrude stomach, the pairs eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" the pregnant woman shrieked pulling her top down as Rachel pulled the bed sheet up

"Quinn, Rach? Do you have something to tell us?" Kurt asked not blinking

"Well, that's why we invited you over" she said meekly

"What's going on?" Santana was still oblivious

"I'm pregnant" Quinn answered

"Very pregnant, by the looks of things!" Kurt exclaimed

It was then that Logan and Alyssa appeared in the doorway "Mommy, what's going on?" Alyssa rubbed her eyes, Logan stood next to her yawning

"Everything's okay, we're just telling your aunts and uncles about the new baby" Quinn explained, ushering the children towards them

"How far along are you?" Santana asked as the children climbed onto their parents bed and cuddled into them

"We went to the 20 week scan yesterday" Rachel answered as she sat up to hug her sleepy step daughter

"And..." Kurt was being impatient, the others waited eagerly

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look before turning back to their guests and said together "We're having a girl"

Kurt shrieked and bounded over to hug them, Brittany following, Santana couldn't help but smile and be pleased for them, Blaine too.

"Now can you let us get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs" Rachel politely asked their friends to leave "You too" she kissed the top of Alyssa's head "although you two can go back to bed if you want" she told both the children

They just nodded and yawned before leaving the room again. Followed by four adults who were smiling for the couple

"It's gone 11" Quinn chastised her wife, meaning about the comment of letting the children sleep in for longer

She just shrugged in return "Let them get some more sleep, with the excitement of yesterday, they were up quite late talking about the baby" she reluctantly removed herself from the warm comfortable bed to get dressed "Besides they don't want to hang around with us, while we get abuse from Santana, with Brittany telling her to be nice and baby fashion advice from Kurt as Blaine sits their quietly"

Quinn arched an eyebrow "And how can you be sure that's going to happen?"

...

"I just, I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Santana exclaimed

"I was thinking" Kurt interrupted the woman's rant "You said you had the twenty week scan yesterday... so you were pregnant at your wedding"

The pair who were similarly dressed in jeans and Rachel's hoodies, it was the quickest thing to throw on "Yes" Quinn answered

"I should have known; I didn't think you were drinking, you didn't when we went to dinner a couple of weeks back either"

"Or when we were over for Christmas again" Brittany, another detective (perhaps surprisingly), added

"Actually I'm surprised I didn't realise, your wardrobe lately Q... I mean it's obvious you've been wearing hideous maternity clothes"

"I haven't started wearing maternity clothes yet" she answered with a dead pan expression

That shut Santana up with an 'o' expression on her mouth

"Also maternity clothes are just modified everyday fashions" Kurt interrupted

"And careful San, you'll be wearing maternity clothes in a few years" Rachel reminded her

"So have you thought about names?" Blaine to the rescue, by changing the conversation

"Actually" Quinn took her wife's hand "We have thought of names, but we haven't discussed them with each other yet"

"And, may I ask... 'who's' she is?" Blaine was a little hesitant

"She's mine, biologically" Rachel answered

"That's so sweet" Brittany gushed "Its like, there won't be any doubts, she really is both of yours"

The couple just smiled

"I'm so happy for you two" Santana actually admitted out loud "A little pissed that you didn't tell us sooner, but happy"

"We have something to confess too" Kurt admitted, looking to Blaine for confirmation that he could continue "We decided that it was time to start the process for adoption"

"That's really great" Rachel jumped out of her seat to tackle him

"If you need any references, we're here for you" Quinn assured them although she was talking more directly to Blaine as his husband had an armful of short, excited brunette.

"Us too" Santana added

As Rachel pulled away and went back to her seat Kurt gave a chuckle "I hope they don't find you biased, seeing as you're both gay couples yourself"

"Times have changed" Rachel simply said with a shrug

**Okay, let me know what you think...**

**Not really sure how much longer this is going to go on; I know how long the story will last but I don't know how many chapters I'll write it across, seeing as they seem to be getting shorter :/ **

**Up next; they tell the parents...**


	13. We're having a girl: Part Two

**AN: Thanks a lot to ****WonderousPlaceForAnEcho**** for beta-ing**

**AN: Also thanks to ****jupiter01****, you always come up with the best ideas and so I'm stealing them from you ;) thanks again**

**Posted: 15/2/12**

We're having a girl: Part Two

Sunday

"Have you thought of a name for it yet?" Rachel knelt down next to her step daughter who was leaning against the side board; staring into the fish tank sat on top.

The little girl watched the healthy orange gold fish swimming back and forth "It's a him" she decided "and he's called Trevor" she added simply

"Trevor?" Rachel asked creasing her brow

"Yep" Alyssa replied proudly

"Right... Trevor" Rachel kissed the top of her head and left her to it, wondering how long it would be until the little girl was bored of Trevor.

"I can't believe you actually got her a gold fish" Quinn chuckled from the kitchen area where she was making them some coffee "and you rushed out yesterday afternoon with her to get it"

Rachel shrugged "It makes her happy, and it's not an it, it's a him; called Trevor" she added playfully, in a similar tone to the one her step daughter had used to inform her of the goldfish's name

Quinn just shook her head and laughed lightly "She's going to get bored you know"

"Of course I know that" she took one of the cups "So is it time to tell the parents?"

"I think so"

"Your mom first" Rachel nodded leading them to the study "Does she even know how to use email?" she asked as she took her laptop off the desk and took a seat next to Quinn on the small sofa

"Yes" Quinn rolled her eyes "She's knows how to use her email; and the scanner remember? She emailed you all my baby pictures"

"Oh yeah" Rachel smirked, she looked up from laptop to see her wife glaring at her "You were such a cute baby" she pinched Quinn's cheek as you might a small child "I'd stop with the glare Fabray" she warned as she looked back at the laptop screen

"Oh yeah?" she asked, adding the classic raise of the eyebrow

"Yeah" she had a glint of mischief in her eye as she looked back at her wife, she lent closer, hooking a finger under her wife chin "You know I find it undeniably sexy" she breathed before pressing her lips to her wife's. She kept the kiss simple and didn't stay there long; just enough to leave Quinn wanting more

"Tease" the blonde muttered as Rachel pulled back

"Maybe I can make it up to you later" she winked before turning her attention back to the laptop and accessing her email "Ready to make the call?" she passed her wife the phone off the coffee table in front of them

"Yes" she sighed "are you ready?"

"Are you nervous?" she eyed the blonde mother suspiciously

"A little" she nodded

"You told me everything was okay, that your mother was okay with us now; and all right with me" Rachel rambled concerned

"She is, believe me she is" she reassured her wife "I just can't help be a little nervous; I mean yesterday I didn't get a chance to be nervous they quite literally just walked in and found out. And it's a big deal, we're having another baby" she needn't remind Rachel; like she could forget.

"I just wish she knew how to use a webcam" Rachel muttered "Then we could have Skyped her and we'd see her real feelings about all this"

"It was your sneaky idea; at least we might hear how she really feels. And we'll be Skype-ing your dads after, like we do every Sunday so we'll surprise them then." Quinn began dialling the number she knew so well "ready?" she asked one last time. Rachel nodded so Quinn hit the call button

As it rang, Rachel opened up an new email and attached a digital copy of the sonogram before typing in her mother in-laws email address

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom" Quinn said cheerfully

"_What's wrong?"_

"Why would anything be wrong?" she said casually while looking at Rachel and rolling her eyes making the brunette chuckle lightly

"_You sound like you're hiding something?"_

Quinn covered the receiver with her hand and whispered "How does she do that?" Rachel just shrugged "Mom, I'm putting you on speaker" she informed her mother "Okay, you're on"

"Hi Judy" Rachel called out to let her know who she was talking to

"_Hello Rachel; can I ask; what's the occasion? I don't get to speak to both of you often"_

"Um, can you go to your computer and open your emails" she glanced at Rachel who signalled with a thumbs up that she had sent it "Rachel's just sent you one"

"_Sure"_ they heard some shuffling on the other end of the _line "okay I'm just opening my email account... there's a message coming through"_ they waited patiently _"oh yes, here we go; I'm just clicking on it"_

"Yeah there's a photo attached, open that" Quinn instructed, taking Rachel's hand in her own and squeezing it gently

"_I know what to do Quinn"_ Judy sighed _"It's just opening"_

The pair held their breath and closed their eyes concentrating on any sound on the other end of the phone line.

They heard a gasp _"Quinn?"_ then a pause _"Rachel... is this... is this..."_ she started breathing a little heavier

"It's your new granddaughter Judy" Rachel explained softly

"_Granddaughter?"_ they were relieved to hear her smiling as she spoke

"Quinn's pregnant" Rachel smiled "With my baby" she added hoping that didn't destroy the moment

They were startled when a voice of higher pitch than expected came from the phone on the table in front of them _"I wish I could hug you two so much right now"_

"So you're happy?" Rachel asked while watching Quinn's worry fade away

"_Happy? I'm ecstatic for both of you; you're having a baby; a little girl"_

"Judy; are you crying?" Rachel asked concerned

"_Only happy tears I promise. How are Ally and Logan taking it?"_

"Um well Alyssa has a gold fish and Logan's happy he's still the man of the house" Quinn chuckled

"_A gold fish?"_

"It makes her happy" Rachel used as a brief explanation

"_Can I tell people?"_ The older mother asked hopeful

"You can tell anyone you want" Quinn couldn't stop smiling; the first time she told her mother she was pregnant, her reaction wasn't positive until she added that she was getting married. Of course when Judy held Quinn's first child in her arms, any of that negativity that got covered up by the marriage melted away anyway. And she had been just as happy when she held Logan for the first time.

Any negativity with any of Quinn's first two children, from Judy, wasn't about the children themselves it was to do with who Quinn was with. She liked Daniel because that was the sort of person she believed Quinn should be with; but did she ever completely trust him, and if another man, a better one had come along would she have preferred Quinn to be with him... I'm not sure; you'll have t ask Judy

Luckily for Quinn and Rachel, since their engagement Judy had come from being fond of Rachel, for what she did for Quinn and Quinn's children; to loving her like a daughter. To hear they were having their own baby together only reassured Judy's trust in Rachel, even more than when she saw the brunette interact with the rest of the hurt family.

"You also need to visit more" Quinn added, keeping eye contact with Rachel in case the brunette had changed her mind, she just nodded in agreement

"_Are you kidding? With news that my fifth grandchild, second granddaughter is on the way; you've just help me make my mind up"_ the other two grandsons were Quinn's sister's sons _"I had the house valued and I've decided I'm selling"_

Quinn's eyes widened, Rachel just tried to hold back her laughter at Quinn's expression; they both knew the next sentence out of Judy's mouth would relate to

"_If you'll let me, I'd like to move to the city to be closer to you all"_ at least she asked permission

Before Quinn could try and make up some sort of excuse Rachel opened her big mouth "Judy, I think that's a wonderful idea" Quinn immediately slapped her arm in response. The brunette defended herself with her arm from Quinn's continued beating as she continued to speak "We'll even help you in your move; anyway we can" she offered

"_Oh Rachel, thank you, that's very kind"_ she then changed her tone immediately _"Quinn stop hitting your wife" _

The blondes eyes widened yet again "How - she...ugh" she gave up and slumped back in her seat; pouting and folding her arms like a child.

"_Well, congratulations; I can't wait to see you both and celebrate with you"_ Judy continued _"I'll let you go; I have people to call"_

"Bye Judy; we'll speak again soon"

"Bye mom" Quinn quickly added before the line went dead "I can't believe you!" she stood up and left the room

Rachel sighed before immediately following "I'm sorry, but is it really such a bad thing if she lived nearby?"

She turned swiftly in the study doorway, so abruptly that Rachel almost walked straight into her "Yes!" she exclaimed making Rachel retreat backward

"Why? Because she might always be dropping by?"

"No, well yes" she sighed bowing her head. The shorter woman took her wife's hand and led her back into the privacy of the study and back to the sofa

"Think of the benefits; she'll be around for babysitting so our kids will get to know her better. I'm sorry I was being selfish but... I felt alone, all the time for years and then having you and the kids... I just don't want to feel that loneliness again... and I don't want anyone else to feel like that: like your mother. And I want our baby to be surrounded by family"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at her wife's reasoning "Our Baby won't ever feel alone, okay?"

"I know, and I know I shouldn't have just encouraged your mother"

"It's not that I don't want her around. In the past year, my relationship with her has gotten better, because of you. And I do want to see her more but I worry about her in the city; I'm worried for her safety"

"Oh" Rachel slipped an arm round Quinn and held her gently "You don't need to worry okay; she'll be okay, because we'll make sure she is, okay? I don't really want to phone her up and tell her she can't move"

"No, I know" she smiled slightly and leant closer to Rachel

"I care about her safety too; we'll make sure everything's fine; we'll even go apartment hunting with her if you want"

"Yeah, I'd like to have an opinion in that"

"Okay, let's go rest for a bit, after that emotional phone call I think we'll give it a minute before we phone my fathers"

"Okay"

They left the study for now; Rachel's fathers and step brother could wait an hour or two.

**Just a short chapter; let me know what you think...**


	14. Names and Tantrums

**AN: okay, it's finished its done; there are two chapters left after this; so they will be up soon  
>oh yeah, and anyone out there watch 'Pramface'? I basically 'borrowed' from that tv programme to help me with this chapter, otherwise I would have never got it written.<strong>

**AN2: Thanks ****WonderousPlaceForAnEcho ****for Beta-ing and putting up with me**

**Posted: 26/3/12**

Names and Tantrums

20 weeks

When they told Rachel's fathers and brother they were ecstatic at the news. When they Skyped her fathers they included Jason in the conversation by phoning him and putting it on speaker because her was working at the time. This meant that Finn found out pretty quickly too (although Rachel was surprised Kurt hadn't already spread the news, he always loved to gossip)

Everyone was happy for the pair; how could they not be, it was great news. The fathers weren't even bothered that they'd kept it a secret so long

...

21 weeks

"So" Rachel started as she prepared her family's evening meal "I was hoping we could actually talk about baby names now" she stopped what she was doing and moved across, trying to not trip over Remi who was wandering back and forth waiting for any scraps to fall from above, so she could face Quinn "What do you think?" she asked her wife, who was sat at the kitchen/breakfast bar on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Well" she took her attention of the magazine open in front of her and took a sip of the vitamin water Rachel had bought her "I'm assuming you've got ideas for some as you asked then"

"I had a few ideas, how about you?"

"A couple, but, you first?" Quinn leant her head in her hand, supported by her elbow on the counter top.

"Well, I have two favourites. One that I've come up with is Lily"

"Lily" Quinn repeated "I like the sound of that… I guess we can't call her gardenia"

"I don't understand… because they're your favourite flower?" she asked unsure

"Well that's become my favourite ever since I was discussing wedding bouquets with Kurt. When he asked me what my favourite flower was I said that I wasn't sure… he told me about the corsage 'Finn' got me" she looked sincerely into her wife's eyes, taking her hand and pulling her closer across the counter top "I know it was you…and Kurt being the know it all he is, told me the meanings behind that flower" she started lowly "there are a few; Good luck, joy, you're lovely, sweet love… and secret love" she kissed Rachel simply yet with soft subtle emotion before letting her stand properly again, a little dazed by the kiss "Even back then you were trying to be romantic for me"

"I just wanted you to be happy" she smiled, almost as if she was shy

"Well it was one of the best parts of that evening; the other was your date-"

"My fake date" she corrected

"Right, your fake date helped get rid of my date... and so what I lost prom queen... I got closer to you" she chuckled to herself "If only I hadn't let my own worry get in the way, maybe we would have been together sooner" she mused out loud

"I already said, I'm happy the way things turned out; the old me might have been too much for you" she shook her head "Anyway, we're getting off subject. You like Lilly, for our baby?"

"Yes, I really like that name; what was your other idea?"

"Well" she seemed nervous "I thought, and this was my number one choice, Lucy"

"Lucy... you are aware that's my name"

"But you don't use it" Rachel pointed out "and we're always saying how she's our and reassuring ourselves that she's both of ours... so I want her to share your name, and as you don't use that name, I thought it'd be nice to call her by that name..." she trailed off sheepishly

"I really like it... If you're sure"

"Wait" Rachel changed to surprised "you're just going to let me name her"

"Yeah" she smiled softly "My name ideas were just names, Lucy is thought about, and I kinda like the idea"

"What ideas did you have?"

"Just generic names; like Alexandra, Kelly, Jessica... things like that"

"Well; for her middle name then" Rachel suggested "You decide"

"I like, Alexandra. Lucy Alexandra Fabray" she said aloud "Is that too long?"

"No, I think it's perfect."

...

6 months

"Quinn" Rachel asked cautiously "I don't mean to bring you out of your little world" she said to the woman looking through the clothes racks "and you can get whatever clothes you want, even if you can't wear them for a few months" the blonde snapped her attention to her wife startling Rachel a little "But we did come shopping for maternity clothes" she reminded

"But I want to look at these"

"Fair enough" she partially conceded "But this is our lunch break and we haven't got long. I promise, if you want I'll take you normal clothes shopping this weekend"

"Normal!" she spat

"What I meant was, the clothes you're looking at aren't appropriate for now, but are what you'd usually wear" the brunette felt like she was talking to a child that was about to have a fit because they weren't getting their way... well she pretty much was except this was a fully grown woman, not a child.

She led the blonde gently by the hand to the maternity section not far from where they were already standing.

"I hate this"

"Oh, these clothes aren't any different to the others"

"Yes they are" she yelled holding up sweat pants "Look how stretchy they are"

"Well that's kinda the point" Rachel said, still keeping her voice calm. She took the item and returned it to the rack "But we need some more tops for you, anyway, remember?"

Quinn mumbled something under her breath then sighed heavily. Judging from her mood Rachel didn't feel like knowing what was said she just tried to be the best partner she could be in this situation

"What about this one?" she pulled a top out and showed it to Quinn

"It's cut too low" she gestured to round her neck

Rachel furrowed her brow "It's the same as the one you're wearing"

"Exactly and this is cut too low"

"Quinn you look fine" she meant that as a very sincere compliment

"No I don't I look awful, I'm a mess" she raised her voice, and a few people in the store started looking at the pair

Rachel glanced round noticing the others looking but just shook her head keeping her attention on the woman in front of her "Okay, calm down"

"I can't calm down; you have no idea what this is like!"

"Well no" she admitted, still keeping calm "But we're both in this together" from the fiery look that flared in Quinn's eyes Rachel really wished she had a time machine

"No we're not!" Quinn yelled making Rachel recoil "I'm the one who's given up everything, I was slim, pretty; look at me, now I'm just a big fat screaming woman!"

If Rachel had been observing this situation and not been involved she probably would have found herself laughing by now

"First of all" Rachel started softly, reaching out and taking her wife's hands "You shape is to do with a precious life you are carrying" of course it wasn't really necessary to point this out but Quinn seemed to be having some sort of break down "You are still beautiful and you always will be" she bought one of the blondes hands up to her lips and kissed against the knuckles softly "and I know I'm not going through the physical process as you are right now, but I'm here for you all the time, I'm doing all I can to make you feel comfortable and to make you happy. So you need to calm down for a second; for your own sake" she exhaled slowly and shakily, hoping she hadn't just worked Quinn up again "Now, I think we should get some lunch and have a sit down, Okay?"

The blonde nodded slowly, her face was pale, and she looked like she was a little humiliated. It was as if she had just realised where she was "I-I'm sorry"

"Oh Quinn" she cupped her wife's face, ignoring any spectators "_you_ have nothing to be sorry about, things are just a little stressful at the moment" she kissed her gently before slipping her hand back into her wife's "Let's get out of here" she gestured with a nod of the head to the front of the store

Quinn didn't say anything she just bowed her head letting Rachel lead them out, she felt so embarrassed for her outburst but Rachel acted like it didn't happen.

These mood swings had quickly become frequent just like Quinn's size; one second it looked like she wasn't as far along as she was and the next... it was like she exploded, the little one had caught up with what the doctors/obstetricians were saying she should weigh by now. Quinn felt like she hadn't had enough time to adjust and Rachel wondered if that was some sort of subconscious factor to the frequency of the mood swings (well she didn't know, she'd never been around a pregnant woman so prominently)

...

7 ½ months

Quinn was woken when she felt the secure arms wrapped round her slide away and the warm body pressed against her back peel off leaving her suddenly cold "Where are you going?" she mumbled

"I've got to get those two ready for school and take them, then I'll be off to work" Rachel replied softly kneeling on the bed again and kissing Quinn on the cheek

"Don't go" she turned and swiftly wrapped her arms round her wife's neck, yanking her back down for a real kiss.

Rachel moaned against Quinn's lips, parting them ever so slightly, at which the blonde took advantage forcing her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel's tongue was submissive when met by Quinn's as the blondes hands roamed up and down her wife's back

Rachel soon came to her senses and tore her own mouth away "As much as I'd like to stay here all day and do... this, I really have to get the kids up and let Remi out" she said, slightly dazed.

Quinn huffed a sigh and released her hold on her wife; just letting her arms fall back to the bed "fine"

"I'm sorry but there are things to do" she said with heavy reluctance, she just wanted to lay with her wife... and do _things_ all day. "Sorry" she kissed her quickly on the nose "But I've got to go, you sleep" and with that she climbed of her wife and started the morning routine

.

Quinn was stirred from her half sleep when she heard the bedroom door open

"I bought you some toast, just plain spread on it because I wasn't sure how you're feeling" she said cautiously before placing the plate on the bedside table, with a cup of something; probably the caffeine free, god knows what else free, awful coffee they had both switched over to.

Rachel was already dressed for work and Quinn could hear the children downstairs arguing over something probably while they were, too, supposed to be eating breakfast

"You didn't have to do that" the blonde shuffled to sit up in bed

"Yes I did, I know you" she sat on the edge near Quinn before passing her the plate "It's my first day without you so, you'll either sit around the house and worry all day and not eat anything, or stay in bed to avoid worrying and still not eat" she playfully scolded

They wanted her to go on maternity leave now simply so Rachel could have a break, although she'd cover that with she was worried about her wife's safety (which was also the truth)

Quinn took a single bit of the simple toast before dropping it back on the plate. Rachel was on the verge of opening her mouth to apologise and _then_ ask what was wrong with it what Quinn started crying

"Oh god, what have I done now" Rachel cringed

Quinn shook her head before using a very high pitched whiney voice "No, it's not that, its j-just... you're being so nice to me. And I know I'm a nightmare right now"

"No you're not" Rachel sighed putting an arm round her _'yes you are'_ her head said

"And then you bring me toast" still high pitched and squeaky, Rachel was relieve Remi wasn't in the room, she wasn't sure how this noise would affect her "You're the best you know that"

"I do now" she smiled but she was scared, usually Quinn was angry, pissed off..., sad but her mood swings had never went happy with tears... never. At first Rachel thought that would be better but now it was just freaking her out

"And-and-and now I'm..." she stopped crying "what is wrong with me, I'm crying at toast" and she's back in the room

Rachel wasn't sure how much longer she'd last before these mood swings sent her over the edge. She was just glad they seemed to happen when Alyssa and Logan weren't around; she didn't need them worried about their mommy

**Let me know what you think...**


	15. Early

**AN: Sorry Ad3n to disappoint :/ great idea though**

**AN2: okay so WonderousPlaceForAnEcho did loads to this chapter, made it extra sweet and properly America so I thank them, greatly for the help.**

**AN3: and technically the main events of this chapter are based on something's that really happened. I used these events because I knew they were technically plausible.**

**Posted: 28/3/12**

Early

Rachel sighed at the empty room before tapping away at the keys on the key board before checking the information on the screen, glaring at her.

This was the part she hated; Quinn was going for a check up; and Rachel wanted so badly to be there but work got in the way. Rachel knew it was a routine 8 month check up but she was still jealous; especially of the fact that Judy was in town for a visit (still in the process of selling the 'Fabray Mansion') and Judy got to accompany Quinn to the hospital. The brunette was startled from her boredom when her desk phone rang. She practically dove on it to answer "Hello?"

_"Hey"_

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

_"Do you ever remember me telling you, I don't like going to the hospital with __my mother because whenever I do I end up __having to stay in?"_

"I believe I remember you mentioning it, yes. Why?" She started to worry

_"Well apparently my blood pressure is high, although I think my mother being __present might be the cause, and my iron levels are elevated so they're keeping me __in and... yeah I'm going to be having the baby soon."_

"W-what? B-But you're only 8 months along" she stuttered

_"Yeah, but they said it kinda has to happen now."_

"Why do you sound so calm?"

_"Do I?"_ Quinn laughed lightly _"I don't feel it. Oh crap. I'm going to have to __go, a very angry looking nurse is heading my way probably to confiscate my __phone."_

"I'm just about to leave, I'll be there as soon as I can." Rachel promised

_"I love you"_ Rachel could hear from the tone of Quinn's voice that she was smiling.

"I love you too" and she smiled too before the phone line was cut off.

She had taken the motorcycle that day as Quinn needed the car. She removed her smart jacket, trading it for her leather one but decided to forgo changing into the leather trousers, then grabbed her bike helmet before storming out of her office rushing out something to the secretary about having to leave. Quinn was having the baby and all of today's meetings would need to be moved.

...

It wasn't until Rachel had reached the hospital, after intensely manoeuvring through the typical New York City traffic, that she realised she should have changed into her leather biker pants. She had managed to shred her left pant leg, somehow in the back wheel of her bike. She quickly decided it wasn't important what she looked like the point was she was there.

She was soon directed towards Quinn's location and soon found a worried Judy pacing the waiting room.

"Judy, what's going on?"

"Um, I... the doctors just told me to wait here." There were tears in her eyes. Yeah, Rachel really wasn't liking the look of this. She directed her mother in law to sit down and try to relax a minute.

"Ah Rachel Fabray? Judy Fabray?" Both women immediately stood when the doctor said their names.

"Yes that's us."

"Can you follow me please?"

Neither of them liked the sound of that, why couldn't he just talk to them there? He led them to a small office, or perhaps it was just a consulting room, it didn't matter.

"Please take a seat" he gestured stiffly for both of them.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked first, cutting to the chase, not caring for the drawn out drama. Even though she was an actress and Broadway was in her veins, she didn't want it when it came to her family.

"Just take a seat, first please." Both woman did has they were told. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before speaking.

"There are a few problems. Quinn is going through some complications. She has HELLP syndrome"

"What's that?" Rachel shook her head with irritability; why couldn't this man get to the point?

"It's a series of things; she has a low platelet count, elevated liver enzymes and Hemolysis. Her body is failing."

"Well why aren't you doing something about it?" Rachel yelled and Judy grabbed her hand trying to calm the younger woman.

"We are trying to stabilize everything and we are about to perform an emergency caesarean. Now we need to know who the priority is; the mother or the baby?"

"Quinn." Rachel said immediately furrowing her brow. Why was he asking her this?

"Very well." The doctor said with finality and left again, leaving the two women to the privacy of the room.

"Rachel, you... you just chose like that."

"Yeah, well she's my wife and your daughter. There's only one of her... I love that child already but I will always love Quinn more. That's sounds bad doesn't it?"

"No, no I just meant...I didn't think you'd be able to say"

"There's only one Quinn" she repeated "There's no way of replacing her." Quinn had to be the priority if one had to be chosen "I'd choose her over anyone, even myself."

And now it was just a waiting game.

...

For once in her life time Santana was just quiet as she walked into the waiting room. Rachel stood up to greet her and was enveloped in a hug which was an odd thing to get from Santana. It took a moment for Rachel to relax and return the embrace "Thank you Santana" she muttered as the Latina pulled away offering a worried smile. Before Rachel could take a breath Brittany was wrapping her in a tight hug also before moving on and doing the same to Judy.

...

"I'm so sorry Rachel... we came as soon as we could" Blaine apologised as he and Kurt also rushed into the waiting room.

"That's okay Blaine." More hugs were exchanged before all 6 were settled in the waiting room.

Rachel kept wondering if she should collect Ally and Logan from school early, so they could be here... but then maybe it was best they weren't here considering the situation.

She decided it was best to leave it up to Elise, the nanny, to pick them up and look after them. She was lucky she'd remembered already to call Elise and told her the situation; also reminding her that she wasn't to tell Ally and Logan the details, she didn't want them to worry.

...

Too long of an amount of time later and the same doctor was back "Fabray" The 6 adults immediately stood up "Quinn Fabray?" he asked again and the 6 remained standing.

"Yes, we're all here for her." The patient's wife said, speaking for everyone.

"Okay; Quinn's stable, she's going to be fine" they all breathed a synchronised sigh of relief "The baby is fairly healthy, she's doing well too. She's in an incubator for now, and we've put her in Quinn's room"

"Can we see them?" Rachel asked

"Quinn's still asleep but just two at a time for now" the doctor nodded with a half smile. After he wandered off the 6 turned to each other

"Rach, you should go alone first" Santana suggested, the others including Judy agreed. The Latina than checked her watch. "Ally and Logan will be out of school in 30 minutes, I could go pick them up."

She nodded quickly, digging her phone out of her pocket "Okay, phone Elise let her know what's happening." Santana nodded before turning to leave (Brittany following as she obviously decided to go with her) "And Santana, thank you" Rachel called out.

...

The short brunette woman cautiously pushed the door open. Immediately seeing a silent Quinn asleep, still, looking like sleeping beauty, thanks to the surgery she had just undergone. It was after staring at her wife that her attention went to the incubator on the far side of the room. There was a little pink bundle wrapped up inside. She silently approached the mother first.

"Hmmm, Rach?" Was sleepily mumbled.

She tore her eyes away from the new born to connect with barely open hazel ones "You're already awake" the brunette answered surprised.

"Yeah" she croaked "where is she?"

Rachel just pointed making Quinn roll her head to the side to see the tiny baby.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's okay."

Quinn smiled but let her eyes drift shut again "I'm so tired."

"Sleep" Rachel encouraged "Ally and Logan are on their way, you'll want to be awake for them" she chuckled "And there are more visitors in the waiting room."

"I should see them" the blonde grumbled sleepily.

"No, rest for now." She almost pleaded even though she would have loved talking to her wife further.

"Wake me when Ally and Logan are here."

"I will" she swept Quinn's hair back and kissed her softly on the forehead before leaving the blonde to rest. She really had wanted to wait there, to see Lucy but she didn't think that would be fair with Quinn practically unconscious... so she'd wait.

...

"Quinn."

"Huh?" she was startled awake, she groggily looked over to the door where Rachel stood.

"Sorry but, people are here to see you."

"Send them in" Rachel turned to the group behind her. (They were ignoring doctors orders to limit the amount of people allowed to visit at a time on the grounds that they were quiet during their visit.) She gestured for them to silently follow her.

Quinn shuffled to sit up in the bed. Of course her wife rushed to her side to help her by adjusting pillows as; Judy, Alyssa, Logan, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all crept in and all crowded round the bed and incubator. The room was then filled with coos. Obvious signs of hearts melting and some of jealousy, over the tiny Lucy.

Logan had to ask if that was actually a baby in the bubble box at his head height and earning chuckles from the rest of the room.

There were a few tear of joy (Kurt) and lots of jealous pouty faces (Santana) from the visitors. What hurt the most though for both Rachel and Quinn; was not being able to pick her up yet.

...

Later that evening and all of Quinn and Lucy's visitors minus Rachel had gone home. Blaine had driven Judy, Alyssa, and Logan back to the Fabray residence. All had promised to visit again the next day. The doctors reckoned Quinn could go home tomorrow as long as there were no complications during the night, but Lucy would have to stay longer... neither mother was sure how they felt about not being able to take their new baby home, just yet.

Back in Quinn's room:

Quinn looked at the delicate tiny dark hairs that covered her tiny baby's head. She inspected the underdeveloped features but she could see someone she recognised right there "She's going to look just like you." She told Rachel softly, as to not disturb their little Lucy.

"Oh no" Rachel breathed "She's going to have my original nose."

Quinn playfully nudged her wife's arm with her elbow "Your nose was always cute."

"I love you so much" Rachel breathed, as if with relief that it was over. She put an arm round her wife's shoulders and kissed the side of her head as they continued to peer into the incubator.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

"She's going to be okay, don't you think?" the brunette asked for reassurance.

"She's going to be fine," the blonde smiled sleepily, leaning against Rachel stood next to her. Then after a moment of silence: "Rach?" Quinn asked quietly, still looking at their new baby girl.

"Yeah?" she answered in the same soft tone.

"What the heck happened to your pant leg?" She asked with a smirk.


	16. Epilogue: 8 Years Later

***!TO ****BeeBreeMom's****!: I'm genuinely sorry that I upset you.  
>As I said before, the situation was based on one I can kinda relate to, so I wrote it with a different view in mind. My dad picked my mum over my younger twin sisters. They were 66 days premature because of the emergency caesarean, so the hospital were saying it didn't bode well for them anyway. We only just found out about all this happening, (events from over 16 years ago), that my dad even had to make such decision and he also said I was a major factor; he didn't want to be responsible if I didn't have a mother to watch me grow up and he didn't think he could handle me and both my sisters all by himself so he chose her. I felt that in this character situation with the other children involved... I don't know I thought it worked.<br>16 years later and everyone's still here but my dad only just confessed to the family that he had to make that decision a couple of months ago  
>Also some of those issues will be covered here in the epilogue :  
>I hope you, your wife and your childchildren are all well, and again I apologise.  
>Thank you anyway for reading and thank you very much for telling me how you felt, it's greatly appreciated and I hope you got this message*<strong>

_Thanks to those who reviewed: jupiter01, snakeyninja, TrustInFaith, Karmen Sandiego, Angie-at-OtAKu . com, your cutest little sis (you're in trouble Tiva-Fiva), PennyLane93, wsupAnonnymous, storieslover7, Deedee, Dedee5, Dreamsilver, Broadwayfreak5357, w1cked, Lilwar, alicja, fatima343, Ad3n, WonderousPlaceForAnEcho, Mystica375 and BeeBreeMom's_

_Thanks to those who favourited: TrustInFaith, snakeyninja, jupiter01, Serenity102, wsupAnonnymous, storieslover7, Reu5able, pezberry2smith, Sohverit, jessrdow, Dedee5, Rodgie-xx, makurutenoh, Drummergrl10, Broadwayfreak5357, blueeyes06, noji, hihello, Lilwar, macgirl2020, Charlie Midnight Esquire, quinnrach, SoThatsIt, RoshAzure, fatima343, suttonmenzel, Silver Ice Bullet, scratchx, 13, Natalie James, RoseLilianShadow, lovemar, CNBluePirate, motocross22, OTHGG24, Gmac62, redsystemmusiclover, OutOfNoWhereHereIAm, Gardenia2, Mystica375, Nikki Reeder and shanmacca_

_Thanks to those who Alerted:__ Jbeanne324, jenanex, jupiter01, Karmen Sandiego, RVFlorida, Shakka DV, snakeyninja, TrustInFaith, veraklon, bawxcog, BFgold, Charlotte Magnus, locjie17, storieslover7, wsupAnonnymous, I Wear the Crown, Dedee5, jessrdow, Notjustanotherperson, Readsalot86, aemer, lita rocks lbC, makurutenoh, Broadwayfreak5357, pattiTISHA, Angie-at-OtAku . com, Golden-life, raptorscars, HenriNIX, Old Man Panda, Lilwar, Shipperluver, goowaha, zombieluvr, Charlie Midnight Esquire, ilikepie2013, iamANILEC, KikiGottaLuvMe, luvschnapps, pTangel, SoThatsIt, jandri, chillrend, DAgron01, fatima343, keavy18, Vidde, smidge83, Rapier11, USMCwife, othlvr16, suttonmenzel, x-Mermaid-sparkles-x, Ha . it's me . Ha, RVNola 546, Sqee-shee, Ad3n, c-1986, _Mx . Obssesive13, _ HPOL001, Iwantstok, endlessthist, RoseLilianShadow, motocross22, 33emma33, areid731, Nicol64, b-claire, WonderousPlaceForAnEcho, OTHGG24, MickiG967, ccw2, randrum, redsystemmusiclover, Sti21, pfpig, vballgirl1328, feyerfley, conventgirlvampire, Inferno Vermin, QuinnSexRiot, ifujustsmlile, Gmac62_

_Sorry it took so long_

_And thanks again to WonderousPlaceForAnEcho for beta-ing the end of this story_

_Posted: 30/3/12_

* * *

><p>Epilogue: 8 Years Later<p>

Santana and Brittany

When the time came for Santana to have their children, it took 3 attempts... but it all worked out. Yes, Santana gave birth to triplets. Two boys, who were like a set of twins and looked more related to Santana and a little girl who closely resembled Brittany, with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

That was 5 years ago and now (Rachel thought they were crazy) Brittany was pregnant with their fourth child. Santana had to ask for a demotion when she got pregnant, but instead of going back to her old job they gave her a different one, so there was no reduced pay and she only worked in the office. Brittany was happy knowing her wife was much safer, while her dance studio was as successful as ever.

Kurt and Blaine

The adoption process had been surprisingly smooth for these two. Originally they had been focused on adopting a baby, but the moment they stumbled across a three year old girl with light brown hair, they immediately changed their minds. Gabi Kristen Anderson (Kurt gave her, her middle name) was their pride and joy from the day they took her home.

In Gabi's early years Blaine became a full time stay at home dad (there was some jealousy from Kurt, but he became soul provider for the family so he felt proud of that). Blaine had started his music career again in the last year, he liked the Saturdays he spent at the studio with his husband and daughter.

Kurt's Business was booming and expanding all the time, but now he actually hired other people to work for him, doing the tasks he usually did; meaning he had more time to spend with his family

Judy

Judy moved to the city shortly after Lucy's birth with assistance from her daughter and daughter in-law. She had also bought a second home, in the same town as her other daughter. Every few months she was moving between her two homes to spend as much time with all her family (sick of all the time she'd spent alone in that big empty house back in Lima).

She also had a new addition to her life. Rachel was happy for her, Quinn couldn't be. She didn't approve of Judy's toy boy. Yes, he was a nice, nice to look at too, he provided for himself and Judy, and he seemed to be genuine but Quinn always worried for her mother.

Remi and Shadow

Yes, Remi was still around; 5 years ago when she turned 10 they got another puppy. Shadow, she was like Remi's clone. They looked the same and even had similar personalities. The reason for getting the puppy was to keep Remi young; and it seemed to be working. She was doing great for a Belgian shepherd nearing her 15th birthday

Trevor

Well now you see Trevor wasn't so lucky. Despite proper care and attention (mainly from Rachel after Alyssa got bored, because Quinn said the poor fish was Rachel's responsibility as she bought him) he died, or rather, was... 'Put to sleep'... no that's not the right words, no, there's just no  
>nice way of putting it.<p>

4 years ago Trevor got a cancerous tumour on the side of his head. It was then decided that it was best to put him out of his misery. Rachel took him out onto the roof terrace where Logan followed... and Remi and Shadow to watch while Alyssa hid inside with Quinn and Lucy.

While outside Rachel had to carry out the awkward task of killing Trevor. She did it the old fashioned way. She took a brick (that was bordering the line of potted plants Quinn had placed on the roof terrace to stop the plants from being knocked over) laid Trevor down on the terrace floor and struck the suffering fish with the brick. Luckily he was dead instantly... unfortunately Shadow took an interest in the slightly splattered corpse and proceeded to snatch it up before anyone else had a chance.

Rachel tried to grab the younger dog, even Logan, the 11 year old ran after her as she headed back inside. Remi following (as if the older dog knew there would be trouble and couldn't wait to watch) and Rachel trailing behind.

Shadow proudly carried the corpse indoors to the sofas where Quinn sat holding an upset, 14 year old, Alyssa. Lucy, aged 3 at the time, was watching very confused, she didn't really understand why her older sister was so upset about the goldfish she'd stopped caring for ages ago. The older girl looked up as she felt something drop into her lap. Only to be horrified with the image her parents were trying to shield her from; her splatted Trevor.

After numerous weeks of watching the fish suffer, combined with being bought her dead fish, and having him dropped into her lap. Alyssa decided to become vegan.

And to this day Rachel and Quinn are still unsure of what they should be most worried about from that incident was it the way Shadow seemed to intentionally want to upset their eldest daughter. The way Remi looked like she had somehow dared the other dog to do it. Or was it the way Logan seemed un-phased and had wanted to watch the ugly demise of Trevor. Or was it the blood curdling scream that was released from Alyssa at the sight of the squished fish. Or was it the evil laugh Lucy cackled at her older sisters situation... they didn't think they'd ever be sure which member of their family they should have kept an eye on the most.

Quinn, Rachel, Alyssa, Logan, and Lucy

Logan opened the parcel cautiously "Look I know its clothes and I feel really mean because uncle Kurt puts a lot of effort into this but what he gives me is never my style." He tore the outer wrapping paper off to find it was also wrapped again in tissue paper.

"Ooo presents" Lucy said as she skipped into the room and saw her older brother opening a late birthday present. She hopped up onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar he stood at to watch.

Quinn put a protective arm around the 7 year old, smiling fondly at the miniature version of Rachel sat next to her "We had a word with him, you might be pleasantly surprised" Rachel glanced at Quinn then back to the young man as he finished opening the package.

"These are… different" he was silent as he pulled out a hoody and a pair of fashionably ripped jeans "Did he design these?" he asked surprised looking between his two mothers.

"He sure did" Rachel confirmed. "What you hold there are the first two pieces of the new Kurt Hummel range aimed at young men and teenagers".

"Really, he's designing boy's clothes now? Like normal boys clothes?" the light brunette boy asked, holding the jeans against his legs.

"Yes, you, apparently, are his inspiration" Quinn added.

"Yeah, who'd of thought it. Kurt Hummel, after 16 years of being in the fashion spotlight, is expanding his range" Rachel chuckled. Never imagining her best friend to venture into that area. Turns out people could still surprise you.

"And jeans? That's gonna be hard to compete with other designers… but these are really great".

"Yeah, and if he fails you'll have one of a kind clothes"

"Rachel" Quinn scolded "Don't you think you should be a bit more supportive of your friends?"

Rachel just waved it off "So you like the clothes?"

"Yes" Logan said confidently "I think I'll wear this tonight" he unfolded the hoody and pulled the zip down before putting it on. "Hang on" he sounded suspicious "This doesn't say gay pride on the back or something does it?" He showed them his back "I'm all for you guys and everyone and I support homosexuality, but I don't want it written on my clothes".

They both laughed at his worry "No, there's nothing written on the back".

He sighed with relief. His phone then went off, he checked the text "Dad's here, I'm gonna go. He hugged Rachel first "See you later momma Rae" he said with a wink when he pulled away.

"See ya kid, you have fun and try to enjoy yourself."

"I'll try."

He then turned to his little, 7 year old sister "Love you Luce" he hugged her, she hugged him tightly back.

"Love you too" she muttered against his shoulder.

He then stood up again turning to his mother "You be careful" Quinn hugged him. He was almost equalling her in height, making him already a little taller than Rachel. He had only recently turned 15, meaning he could still possibly grow a lot taller and end up towering over both of them.

"I will mom."

She patted his upper arms "You are such a handsome boy, you'll make some girl very happy someday" he rolled his eyes and exhaled as he walked towards the door, grabbing his bag on the way.

"Well Alyssa's making some girl very happy right now" he dropped a bomb shell on them "Have a great night" he smirked as he shut the door behind him.

Quinn and Rachel stood stock still in shock.

"Momma what did he mean?" Lucy asked innocently from next to Rachel.

The brunette mother crouched down to her daughters height and said "Lucy, honey, can you go play in your room for a little bit" she asked softly.

"Why?"

"Your big sister didn't ask if she could have her friend round and we need to talk to her, it's going to be really boring so you should go play" Quinn explained.

"Oh okay" she hugged Rachel, then Quinn before happily skipping up the stairs.

Quinn watched her youngest child disappear up the stairs, they slowly turned to one another then looked over and up to their daughter's bedroom door "Do you think he was serious?" Quinn broke the silence.

"I really don't know" they were still looking up at the door.

When the blonde turned back to her wife she noticed she was going through a phone "What are you doing?" She whispered harshly "You're not going to phone her."

"Nope" Rachel looked up to the blonde and smirked "You're going to text her" she waved the phone letting Quinn know Rachel was using the blonde's phone, not her own.

"Rachel, that's so immature."

"It's this or I walk straight into the room." The brunette warned.

"We don't even know Logan was telling the truth."

"He wouldn't lie like that, and you know how they like getting at each other by telling us their secrets" She clicked the send button.

"Rachel what did you put?" she snatched her phone back and read the recently sent message "Rachel!" she blushed at the message "What makes you think she'll even read it?"

"She won't want us getting suspicious she'll have to check her phone."

As if on cue their eldest child's bedroom door was yanked open and a punk with pink hair, wearing a nose ring, dressed like god knows what stepped out and glared down at them "What the hell is this?" she gestured to her phone.

"Rachel sent that" Quinn interrupted before her daughter could point fingers.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to introduce us to your friend" Rachel said innocently.

"What friend?" she sounded quite adamant that there was no one there.

"The friend you're 'entertaining'" She raised an eyebrow in a way that could rival her blonde wife.

"Alyssa, if you don't both come down here, we're coming up" Quinn warned, similar to how Rachel had previously.

Moments later and a second girl; a nameless brunette similar height to Alyssa was accompanying said pink haired girl down the stairs.

"We don't like to keep secrets in this family Ally" Quinn scolded.

The daughter just rolled her eyes while her 'friend' shuffled nervously from foot to foot behind her.

"And" Quinn continued "We are hardly the type to judge. We have always told you we support you no matter what."

"Is it really that simple" the 18 year old huffed.

"I'm hurt that you didn't feel you could trust us."

"I just didn't feel like sharing" another huff and eye roll.

While the blonde parent and her daughter were talking back and forth, Rachel creased her brow in thought and randomly said "I thought you were vegan?"

Alyssa immediately went bright red; the other girl matched her reaction.

"Rachel" Quinn warned "I don't think that's appropriate."

"What?" she shrugged innocently "I was just asking a question."

"Not really the right time" she patted her wife's shoulder before turning back to her daughter "As for you- hey that's my jacket!" she exclaimed, suddenly realising her daughter was wearing her leather biker jacket with the gold Q on it "I've been looking for that, we haven't been able to go out because I couldn't find it."

"You hardly ever go out on the motor bike and when you had the jacket you hardly wore it."

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged in voiced thought "you did wear it a few times" she said to Quinn "when you rode my f-"

"Rachel! Do not finish that sentence" Quinn tried to fix a fierce glare on her wife but a blush quickly spread over her face and to the tips of her ears

The girl they were yet to be introduced to bowed her head to perhaps hide, yet more blushing while their daughter looked at the women in disgust "okay eww" she slipped the jacket off her shoulders "you can have it back" she offered the jacket back, holding it by the collar in a pincer grip between her thumb and index finger. Quinn snatched it away as soon as it was within reach and continued to look disappointed at her daughter.

"Anyway" Rachel turned to the nameless brunette standing next to her step daughter who was yet to say a word "I'm Rachel, Ally's step mom. What's your name?" She asked, as if no awkwardness was looming around them

"Um, I'm Jessica" she introduced shyly

"Well nice to meet you; shame it wasn't better circumstances" she smiled, before turning towards Alyssa "So are you two..." she gestured between them as a finger

"Girlfriends?" Quinn finished

"Yes, we are; got a problem?"

"You know we don't" Quinn sighed

"Wait, you really mean that?" Jessica actually spoke without having to be spoken too; getting everyone's attention

"Yeah" Alyssa was suddenly shy "you're my girlfriend aren't you?"

"I wasn't sure, we never talk about it" the younger brunette muttered

Rachel and Quinn snuck away while their eldest daughter tried to have a grown up with her girlfriend; wow that sounded weird to them. They weren't sure why though; they were obviously going to accept all their children no matter what, and they obviously weren't going to judge her. They were mostly hurt that she didn't confide in them earlier, although judging from the conversation the girl was having with her girlfriend, she, herself was still coming to terms with the situation.

Soon the younger pair were sneaking off back upstairs

"Open door policy!" Rachel yelled, leading to them hearing an over exaggerated sigh from their eldest and a chuckle from the blonde woman "I think we'll be having words with Logan when he gets home"

"Hmmm, maybe, I mean he did keep this secret from us"

"And it wasn't his to tell" Rachel added "Do you think we did all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the kids, do you think we worked together well?"

"Yeah" Quinn creased her brow "Where's this coming from?"

"Just wondering, I mean, what else could they be hiding from us?"

"You worry too much; they're all good kids" she reassured her wife "As for Ally not wanted to tell us, well that's up to her, and based on how she and her girlfriend were talking, Ally's still going through all this herself. She would have told us when she was ready" the blonde leant into Rachel as they relaxed on a sofa, in the living area

"Yeah, probably... how did you know?"

"Know what?" she glanced up at her wife

"Know you were interested in women?"

"Woman" she corrected

"Huh?"

"Only you, I've only ever loved you"

"Aww you're sweet... but I meant... well, what is your sexuality?" she sounded slightly frustrated as she asked the last part

"You ask me this after nearly 8 years of marriage?" Quinn scoffed

"Well, you were with Daniel, you most of loved him to some extent"

"I don't know what I felt with him, but it wasn't the same as what I felt for you; back in high school or when we met again"

"You ever feel attracted to anyone else?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"I was just wondering, it's not like we've ever talked about this" she shrugged "Humour me"

"I guess... I don't know, I occasionally find other _people_ attractive"

"So you're bi?"

"No, I'm Quinn; who loves you and only you"

Rachel rolled her eyes "I love you too; and as for your comment..." she sighed "Forget it"

She shuffled in her seat to connect her hazel eyes to Rachel chocolate ones "I'm sorry, but I really mean it Rach; there's only ever been you" she bit her bottom lip innocently "I've only ever loved_ you;_ this much"

Rachel just leant down planting her lips against Quinn's. She pushed her wife back so she was leaning against the arm of the sofa. The kiss escalated from the simple and innocent to the passionate.

"Is this really appropriate" the blonde breathed against her wife's lips when given the chance

"Sorry" Rachel smirked "I just couldn't resist" she was about to dive back in for another sensual lip lock when

"Mommy?"

Rachel sighed, aborting the attack on her wife's lips and dropping her head to Quinn's shoulder, while the blonde chuckled before pushing her off so she could sit up and address her youngest child properly "Yes Luce?"

"If it's not too much trouble could you get me a drink please" the 7 year old asked so innocently

Quinn chuckled again "it's no trouble" she straightened her clothes as she stood up and wandered over to the kitchen; Lucy following close behind. A short amount of time later and their youngest daughter had disappeared again.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked disturbing her wife from her distant dwellings as she dropped herself back onto her old seat

"I... well since June, since Lucy's birthday, I was thinking" The look on the brunettes face told Quinn Rachel was, well she wasn't entirely sure, was she scared, worried... disappointed?

"What's wrong?"

"Did you know what happened the day you were kept in at the hospital, when you had Lucy?"

"I know I had HELLP syndrome, they told me" she answered with concern and a creased brow

"Did you know I had- was asked who the priority was?" she couldn't meet her wife's eyes just kept them on Remi and Shadow sat together in their beds in the corner.

"No, I didn't"

"I chose you" she blurted out "and I've kept that to myself for 8 years"

"I'm not sure how I feel" Rachel got up to leave the area but Quinn pulled her back down "No I mean... you picked me... but Lucy" she couldn't manage a full sentence

"I know but... back then"

"Are you crying?" She turned Rachel's head to look at her "Oh Rach, it's behind us now"

"I know" her voice higher pitched than she probably planned "I was thinking of Ally and Logan... and me but mainly them. I can't do anything without you, and I couldn't imagine a life for Ally and Logan without you so..."

"It's okay. Like I said it's in the past, we're all here now."

"It's just so conflicting you know. I don't know how I made the decision, I love you so much but how would you have acted had Lucy not made it"

"Let's not think about it" Quinn didn't want to dwell on this subject she didn't want to search her mind to find out how she would have felt

"Your mother was there and she looked at me so shocked, not sure how I could make the decision so quickly, but all I thought of was you and how I wanted to be by you at that moment, how this was supposed to be a joyful, even though painful for you, occasion and I could lose you and it'd be all my fault because I couldn't carry her myself and-"

Quinn put a hand over Rachel's rambling mouth "breath" she instructed because she was sure Rachel Berry had been there for a second and the woman next to her hadn't taken a single breath during that paragraph "It's in the past, can we please move on"

She pried Quinn's fingers away from her face "You needed to know though" she said softly

"Yes, but I'm both slightly honoured and disappointed in you. But we're all here and you made your points, I listened, I love you, now leave it"

"I just can't believe myself though, though I can, just... I think about the first time we were allowed to actually interact with her" she looked happier at this memory. Quinn was just silent as if to say 'go on' "I put my hand through the hole on the incubator... and I just stroked the inside of her tiny hand with my little finger... I remember the way her little hand closed round and she held on" she smiled fondly "and the way her hand only just covered about half of my finger" she held out her little finger for a size comparison "I'd never seen anything so delicate and precious, I loved her so much more, even more than I already did from that moment, and I knew I'd never forgive myself"

"I forgive you" Quinn whispered in her ear "I forgive you

"Thank you" she whispered back.

Quinn leant over to place a soft, reassuring kiss to her wife's lips which was happily received. They then just sat there, in silence, trying to move on from Rachel's confession. Their minds wandered to different places, happy memories or pleasant present thoughts

"She's so much like you... the old you" Said out loud suddenly

"Is that a good thing?" Rachel arched an eyebrow that could compete with that one of Quinn's signature expressions.

"Of course it is" she kissed Rachel on the cheek and cuddled into her side "She loves singing and dancing, she loves all the Broadway shows we take her to. She's a little you" she grinned

Rachel wondered for a second if she'd become one of those parents who lived their dreams through their children... but she'd always told Lucy she could be whoever she wanted to be. Maybe Lucy Fabray (... the second?) would be a Broadway star like her momma had wanted to be... maybe she'd take over the family business; who knew

"I love you Quinn"

"I love you too Rach"

As long as they all had each other, there was nothing else to worry about.

**The End**

**Thanks for sticking around, bye :)**


End file.
